


Accommodating Harry

by amistem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Internalized Homophobia (minor), Jealous Severus Snape, M/M, Nothing triggering though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-War, Slow Burn, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amistem/pseuds/amistem
Summary: Years after the war, Harry is still pining for Severus but knows his love will always be unrequited. Snape knows how much Harry fancies him but still decides to go about things the hard way.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 329
Kudos: 450





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, the characters in this story don't belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended (yada, yada, etc.)
> 
> This fic was named after and very loosely based on a wonderful Jack/Daniel (Stargate SG-1) story by Pepe named Accommodating Daniel. I am unsure if she still has published works online, but she is a fantastic writer and I loved this story of hers. Also, Stargate is my favourite show of all time and I intend to shamelessly plug it for the duration of this fic. 
> 
> I am relatively new to publishing anything I've written, and would welcome any (gentle) criticisms or suggestions anyone has. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_11 August 2010_

_Dear Severus,  
I hope this letter finds you well. Things in Glasbury have been great and the six children that are starting Hogwarts this year are a passionate and smart bunch. I have a feeling that you will like one in particular, as he has shown a knack for potions and is so blatantly Slytherin that you will roll your eyes when you meet him. Draco even tolerates him, which is high praise indeed. I am coming to London in two weeks to pick up the supplies for their start of term, and may pop by the castle on my way back to Wales. I hope that I will have the pleasure of seeing you then._

_P.S. Also, I am stricken that you forgot to wish me a happy birthday, but will take it in stride because I know that I have your heart. As penance, I expect extra kisses the next time we meet._

_Yours,  
Harry_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_17 August 2010_

__

_Mr. Potter,  
I do not recall ever having given you leave of using my name in the last 12 years. Alas, I know that you will continue to use it regardless so I shall not waste my breath any longer. I am pleased to hear that things at the orphanage are going well. Your attempts at remaining out of the spotlight have continued to be successful. When you say these new students are “passionate”, I sincerely hope that your definition of this word has changed since last you used it (to describe yourself and your oaf Weasley friend, need I remind you). Nevertheless, I’m confident that any Slytherin that already shows promise in Potions will fit in with the rest of his house, and I can assure you that his muggle-born status will cause no tensions between him and the other snakes. _

_P.S. Happy Birthday. But as I have previously told you countless times, do cease these ridiculous romantic professions of yours._

_I’ll meet you in Diagon Alley, you persistent whelp._

_Severus Snape_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry folded the parchment with a satisfied smirk. He would never get tired of getting under Severus’s skin with his “romantic professions”. It was no secret to anyone close to Harry how he felt about the man, how he had felt for years. Hell, it wasn’t even a secret to Severus himself. Harry had unashamedly announced to the entire Hogwarts staff seven years ago at a Christmas party how mad he was for Severus Snape. Other than a red-faced Potions Master and several tipsy smiles from Flitwick and Hagrid, the comment had largely been ignored by everyone there. It was generally the rule that anything said at the Christmas party wasn’t discussed afterwards because of the amounts of firewhiskey involved, but no one ever forgot. Minerva still had a twinkle in her eye whenever she saw Harry, and Hagrid would give him a cheeky smile and not-so-gentle slap on the back.

“There’s only one thing I can think of that would put that disgusting smile on your face, Potter.” Draco leaned against Harry’s desk; the look on his face was haughty but his eyes were full of laughter. 

“Oh fuck off, Draco.” 

Draco huffed out a laugh and fully sat on top of the desk. “Seriously, what was his response? What did he say when you told him about Michael?”

“Well first he insulted my use of the word ‘passionate’,” Harry said, “Then he went on to say that I was doing a bang-up job of hiding myself out here--which I don’t know if that’s an insult or a compliment--then he essentially promised that any of our kids that are sent there and sorted Slytherin will not have any problems with pureblood nonsense.” 

Draco only very slightly reacted to the last bit. “Oh come on, Drake. I know you don’t still believe that pureblood rubbish. Why do you still flinch like that sometimes?” Harry asked. 

“It’s not for what you think, Harry,” Draco continued in a serious tone, “I absolutely disagree with the thought that purebloods are better wizards and all that rot, but I still believe in lineage and the strength of bloodlines in general. A man’s legacy is an important thing. Besides, do you think I could do so much in a place that only housed muggle-borns if I still felt that way?”

“Of course not, you idiot. I just have never understood it.” Harry replied. 

“You very well may never, but that’s alright. It’s not something that’s important to you, or even expected of you to know.” 

“Well anyway,” Harry rolled his eyes, “Severus rebuffed my advance in his letter, naturally. But he did say he’d meet me in Diagon. So it looks like I have a hot lunch date.”

Draco’s eyes crinkled in suppressed laughter as he drawled, “Keep telling yourself it’s a date, Potter.”

“Thank you, I will.” Harry made a rude gesture, laughed, and said, “Now go bother someone else right now. I’m busy.” 

“I actually had a reason for coming in here to begin with, aside from pestering you on your unrequited love.”

Harry’s head had bent down to re-read the letter from Severus, but it came back up as he looked at the blonde. “And?”

“And I wanted to let you know that Weasley and Granger both will be here this weekend to play quidditch with the kids. Which works out well, because I have to brew something that will take 36 hours and I won’t have time to join you all.”

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot you had that Kowalsky order to fill. He’s turned out to be quite the loyal patron, hasn’t he? Brought in more clients for you too. I told you the business would thrive if you actually did the work instead of being so poncey about it all,” Harry grinned.

“You can wipe that ridiculous smile off your face, knobhead. You know you only built that custom lab here to lure me into teaching remedial potions to your war babies. And because I have a nice ass.” 

“Well I won’t lie about that,” Harry huffed good-naturedly, “You do have a nice ass, even though it’s wasted on the fairer sex. And you love our war babies, so don’t act like it’s some big inconvenience to you.”

Draco hummed in agreement. “That I do.”

“Also, don’t let them hear you referring to them as that. As a matter of fact… maybe just don’t say it ever again. Especially not in front of Gin, Lord knows what the woman would do.”

“Yes, she has turned into her mother a bit, hasn’t she? Very protective.” Draco looked deep in thought as he left Harry’s office. “Amazing genetics,” he mumbled to himself. 

Harry turned back to the parchment from Severus that he was still holding and rested his forehead on his desk. With six of the kids going off to Hogwarts, he’d have to make sure everything was replenished for the new faces that would be landing in the soon-to-be-empty beds. All boys this time, aged 5-8. 

Ginny was perfect for running the orphanage, Harry had recognized almost from the start. Being surrounded by brothers her whole life gave her an uncanny ability to handle all the boys’ nonsense in the Home. They had still been married when Harry opened the Glasbury Home for Gifted Children in 2000, and it had been both Harry’s and Gin’s dream to provide a safe and nurturing environment for war orphans. Surprisingly Draco had been easy enough to convince, and Harry suspected that even without the custom potions lab he had built, Draco may have joined anyway. Within months they had been fully staffed by people Harry trusted, and when he and Ginny had divorced the next year, it never changed the dynamic of the home. 

Harry supposed in hindsight that it was rather obvious that he was gay. Once he realized it fully, he felt stupid that he had never noticed it before. Ginny had been incredible in that regard, giving him a look because it had been six months since they’d last had sex and “that’s not normal for newlyweds, Harry.”

Life was wonderful. He got to see Ron every weekend and Hermione almost as much. There was only one more person he really wanted to see, and he would see him in just under a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or critiques. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_24 August 2010_

_My Dearest Severus,_

_I had hoped to get a follow-up owl from you after your last letter, since you never specified the time and location that we were to meet in Diagon._

_Honestly, I know exactly the type of man you are and that you’ll show up when you damn well please. You’ll likely have eyes on me the moment I appear in the Alley, and probably make some dramatic entrance so that you can make your robes do that swishing thing that looks so daunting and sexy._

_The real reason I’m writing is because I wanted another chance to be saucy with you before we meet again in person, in the event that I am rendered speechless by you. Do you think anyone from the Prophet will be around? Maybe I’ll sneak a quick caress of your face and no cameras will flash._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_25 August 2010_

_Mr. Potter,_

_In no uncertain terms are you to touch my person, face or otherwise. It seems that I may have to test you for Polyjuice and curses once I see you, as you have obviously lost control of your mental faculties and are not yourself. My fervent goal would be to render you utterly speechless, but I fear that this is wishful thinking. If years under my tutelage didn’t shut you up, there is no hope for you now._

_Severus Snape_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry laughed at Severus’s response as he grabbed another piece of parchment from his desk. This one he didn’t even address or sign.

_ You secretly enjoy how besotted I am with you. Don’t even try to act otherwise, you git. _

He tied the letter to the owl that was still perched on his windowsill. “Well you look strikingly like your owner, Archimedes. Have I told you that?” The owl puffed up his black chest and stared at Harry, his eyes piercing Harry with a reproachful look closely resembling its master’s. “I suppose I have said that to you before, haven’t I?” Harry mumbled to himself, “Would love to shag your owner silly and get that self-satisfied smirk off of his face.”

Archimedes hooted haughtily and took off from the windowsill before Harry had even given him an owl treat. Harry laughed and yelled at the shrinking silhouette in the distance, “Oh come on, Archimedes, you know I was only partially joking!”

Harry turned away from the window with a smile on his face. He supposed that he would have to take inventory on the things they would need for the new boys that would be joining them in the next two weeks. He seemed to have better luck in muggle stores for supplies like that, and the added bonus was that generally there were no reporters to deal with. 

Life had been so much better since he left England. The Welch wizards were far more courteous and far less nosey, a fact for which Harry was eternally grateful. He didn’t have to worry about Rita Skeeter skulking about near his home, and he wasn’t always looking over his shoulder anymore. He had been able to live out here and experience things without worry of it being splashed all over the Daily Prophet. The home was unplottable and since Hermione had become an Unspeakable the year Glasbury opened, she was their Secret Keeper. Other than the staff, the only people that knew how to get to the home were Severus, Minerva, and the Weasley family. 

When Harry had first talked to Ginny about being gay, she had given him fair warning that coming out to wizarding society would take everyone by surprise. Being gay wasn’t treated like an abomination as it was with many muggles, but it wasn’t always viewed in the best light because magical children (and the ability to create them) were considered precious. When Ginny had told Harry this, he laughed in her face. “If they are considered so precious,” Harry exclaimed bitterly, “Then why the fuck is there a need for this orphanage in the first place? Why aren’t there people lining up to adopt these children and give them a loving home?”

It was something that weighed heavily on Harry’s heart. All of the orphaned pureblood children had been accounted for after the war, and claimed by either distant relatives or other pureblood families that wanted to set an example. The muggle-born children, however, were left to fend for themselves. The first year the home had opened, it housed 29 children who had been orphaned by the war. It had been overwhelming to see the need that was so evident, and heartbreaking for all the newly deemed adults that were running Glasbury. Molly had been a lifesaver for all of them, taking charge when needed but providing guidance and support so that they all could learn things for themselves.

This was the tenth year that they would be sending students to Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't be more pleased. He had decided from the very beginning that none of his "kids" would go without while studying, and so had established a Gringotts account fed by the interest from his investments and the Potter and Black vaults. All clothing, books, and supplies were provided to Glasbury children for the entirety of their Hogwarts education. When Harry first told Severus about this, the then-Headmaster had nearly guffawed in his face.

"Have you taken leave of all of your senses, Potter?," the man sneered, "How do you intend to continue on in this manner with the surely increasing number of children you will house? It is not sustainable." 

And that was how Severus had also been roped into the inner-workings of Glasbury, albeit begrudgingly. When initially approached for assistance in financial planning, Severus had stared at an uncomfortable Harry for almost a solid minute before responding. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before, Sir," Harry had said with a self-deprecating smile. 

That had snapped Severus's voice back to attention. "I don't believe that you've ever asked me something in sincerity rather than insolence." 

"Well I meant it, Professor. I don't have a clue about financial sustainability or whatever, and I trust you. I don't feel comfortable asking Arthur and I can't be sure anyone else wouldn't try to take advantage of the situation." 

"I am a Slytherin, Mr. Potter. It is my nature to take advantage of any situation. As it is my nature to be suspicious." Snape paused before continuing, "So what is this in aid of? It was my understanding that you detested me."

Harry had looked down at those words. "No, I don't. I haven't for a while, Sir." He tried to search for the right words. "My view of you has changed. I mean, you're still a bastard… But I know why you did all the things that you did. And I know I'll never fully understand it because I wasn't personally living it like you were, but I understand as much as I'm able to." 

Dark calculating eyes lingered on Harry's face. "Indeed." 

The silence had stretched on for what felt like forever until finally Harry had blurted out, "Well? Will you help me?" 

"Please, Mr. Potter. If you think I would refuse the opportunity to traipse through your financials at my leisure then you are far more dense than I give you credit for." 

"Uh, thank you… I think?" 

"Oh believe me," Snape had said with a gleam in his eye, "The pleasure is entirely mine." 

And so it had been Severus's idea to limit the number of children at Glasbury to 40, to ensure that there would always be enough funds for any of them during their Hogwarts years. He told Harry to invest in real estate as well as an American biotech company. At that, Harry had stared at Snape but was smart enough to know when to not press the man for details. 

In hindsight, Harry was proud of himself for taking the first initiative in mending fences with Severus. All of his financial advice had been well thought out, and their friendship in the years since had grown. In that time, of course, Harry had come to not only appreciate the man's intelligence and sharp wit, but also his  _ attributes.  _ His smooth baritone voice, his dark assessing gaze, his lithe form… and strangely enough, his ridiculous love for a weird muggle Science Fiction television show. 

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the swish of wings in his window. Not recognizing the owl, he approached it cautiously, cast a wandless spell to check for curses, and took the unaddressed parchment from its leg. 

_ I can't imagine what you said to Archimedes to make him refuse my letter, but I would venture to say that it was likely something libidinous. Do try to refrain from corrupting my familiar so that I don't have to resort to school owls for answering your love letters. And take a cold shower before you apparate to Diagon today, you hormonal adolescent.  _

Harry barked out a laugh and turned to lock up his office before heading to his quarters in the North wing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. As always, please feel free to suggest or critique. :)

When he was 11, Harry had been mesmerized by the wonder of Diagon Alley. The bustle of strange-looking people, the numerous shops selling things he’d never seen before, the energy of the crowds… they had made him feel like he was discovering something that was meant just for him. 

At 30, he no longer stared around in wonderment at the people; the sheer amount of bodies around him gave him a headache. Being in Wizarding London put him under scrutiny, and he hated the discomfort of it all. In Glasbury, he was free to do as he pleased. He could go to the market with Dobby and not worry about anyone following him or asking stupid questions. He had already had to fend off two reporters earlier in the day, and since then had been vigilantly watchful of his surroundings to ensure he had no more run-ins.

Of course, waiting until the week before school started to come hadn’t been the smartest idea either. In addition to the normal bustle of witches and wizards, there were now throngs of school children excitedly wandering around with their friends. Harry had already brought the six new Hogwarts students to Diagon Alley the previous month to get their measurements at Madam Malkin’s and pick out their new books and belongings; today was really about bringing everything home that he had already ordered. He guarded the location of Glasbury fiercely, so anything too large for an owl to carry was always picked up in person. Not that a decent shrinking charm couldn’t do the trick to send via owl, but Harry also liked to use coming to London as a good excuse to meet Severus for lunch. He liked using anything as a reason to pester the man, if he were honest with himself. 

He weaved his way through the crowds to the apothecary, his last stop of the afternoon. Draco needed some ingredients and had thrust a list into his hands that morning before he left, “Since you’ll be in London anyway for your hot date.” _Pious little arsehole_ , Harry thought as he browsed the shelves. 

After being in the shop for 15 minutes or so, he caught sight of a haughty-looking black owl perched outside the window on a lamppost. Harry grinned to himself, knowing exactly what that meant.

“So when should I expect to see your robes dramatically fluttering in the non-existent breeze?” Harry said aloud to the jar of Dittany he was currently holding. “Or shall I go whisper my improper desires to Archimedes again?”

“You will do no such thing.” Severus appeared in front of him out of the thin air. 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. It had only been a few months since he last saw the man, but damn had he missed him. He looked much the same in his black robes, but his hair was slightly past his shoulders now and his severe face was softened by the humorous expression in his eyes. Harry’s eyes raked over the strong jaw, broad shoulders, and slender legs.

“My eyes are up here, Mr. Potter.” A low voice interrupted him. Harry blushed profusely and looked up, but he didn’t bother to act embarrassed that he had been caught ogling the Potion Master. Let the man see what effect he had on Harry.   
The look on Snape’s face said that he indeed knew his effect.

“Severus,” Harry cleared his throat and smiled, “You’re looking well.” 

“Clearly you are in need of new glasses, Mr. Potter.”

“Harry.”

“Harry.” Snape sighed the name as if he were already exhausted.

“I don’t know why you bother going through this silly routine,” Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “You’ve called me Harry loads of times. And I’ve been calling you Severus for years, as much as you try to deny the fact that you gave me permission.”

Severus clutched his chest, “Dear me, in addition to checking your vision it appears we’ll also need to check your memory.”

Harry snorted and turned back to the shelf. “So what reason do you need for Archimedes to be here?”

“Surprisingly, Mr. Potter--”

“Harry.”

“Harry,” Snape made a show of correcting himself, “You are not the only one in need of replenishing their potion stores. I assume the only reason you know what you’re buying today is because Draco gave you a list?”

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with your owl, you berk.”

“Hm,” Severus said non-committedly as he brushed by to inspect some Bloodroot on the next shelf. Harry used the opportunity to check out the black-clad ass as he glided past.

“If you must know, Archimedes will be taking my purchases back to the castle for me. Some of the ingredients I need must be kept in a cool and dark place or they will spoil. Which you would recall if you had paid any attention in my classes, you imbecile.” Severus flipped his hair over his right shoulder dramatically and smirked at Harry. 

“And the man says he isn’t gay,” Harry mock-whispered so that only Severus would hear him. 

“Bite your tongue,” Snape said in a matching mock-whisper, “Whatever would the papers say if they caught wind of my dalliances?”

At this, Harry barked out a laugh but was promptly quieted by the harsh expression on the shop-keeper’s face. He felt properly chastised. 

“I’m nearly done here. Do you have everything you need?”

“Yes, I’ve already purchased my ingredients. I’ll be outside sending Archimedes off while you finish your order,” Severus answered.

“What, you were just sitting in an apothecary, disillusioned, waiting for me?” Harry stared at Snape for a beat before he cocked his head to the side. “And here I thought I was the smitten one.”

“Dare to dream, Mr. Potter.”

As Harry paid for the ingredients with the clerk, he couldn’t help but smile at the mood that Snape was in. It was one of the better ones, for sure.... the man could certainly be a cranky bastard. They always sniped at each other, but there were days like today where their constant banter almost had an undertone of flirtation. These were Harry’s favorite moods, because he generally could get away with touching Severus a few times and the man wouldn’t draw too much attention to it. 

Harry closed the shop door behind him and walked toward Severus, wordlessly shrinking his purchases and tucking them away in his robe. 

“So, what do you fancy for lunch? The Leaky?” 

“I thought you wanted to avoid the press, Mr. Potter.”

“Harry.”

“Harry.” 

“Well what would you suggest, then?” Harry tentatively reached out and touched Snape’s shoulder. He grew more confident when it wasn’t shaken off. “I mean, I’m technically not a local anymore so isn’t it your job to know where to get some nosh?”

Severus wrinkled his nose in disdain. “I detest that word.” He began walking down the street and Harry followed him, trotting to catch up with his long legs.

“Well I am _sorry_ , Professor Snape. And what far superior verbiage would you recommend for us lowly troglodytes who don’t possess an ounce of intelligence?” 

Snape’s steps faltered for a moment and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he looked over at Harry with a raised eyebrow. 

“What? You think I haven’t picked up on your fancy vocabulary after years of knowing you?” Harry poked his finger in the man’s direction. 

“Interesting,” Snape quipped in return, “How droll of me to assume that your bizarre attraction was the only thing you had acquired on my account.”

“Oh, that’s not the only thing I’ve acquired, Severus. I’ve learned a lot of things,” Harry practically purred to the man’s back. He knew he was imagining that the tips of the Potion Master’s ears turned slightly pink. Gods, but he would love to nibble those perfect ears. 

“If you insist on insinuating such inappropriate things to me in public, at least wait until we are somewhere stationary so that I can erect a privacy spell lest your crass words be heard by the wrong ears.”

Harry nearly choked trying to suppress his laughter. The sound that came out must have startled Snape because he turned his head with a look of concern. Once he realized that Harry was laughing, his face shifted to exasperated annoyance. 

“You are 30 years old, Harry Potter,” he scolded, “Not a pubescent boy trying to frot with anything that has a pulse. Do try to control yourself.” 

“See, and there’s my influence on you!” Harry laughed, “Ten years ago you wouldn’t have realized I was laughing because you said ‘erect’.” 

“Oh yes, what a wonderful influence you’ve been on me,” Snape drawled. He stopped at the door to a café Harry had never seen and held it open for him. 

“What’s this place?”

“As you can surely see, it is an establishment where one procures sustenance.”

“Show-off.” Harry rolled his eyes and followed Snape inside before playfully adding, “I still like ‘nosh’ better.”

“You would, you uncultured swine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I wasn't done writing for the night. Cheers!

Harry liked the little cafe tucked away from the main drag of Diagon Alley. It had only been there since last Summer, according to Severus. Their waitress, Helen, was an older woman with a raspy voice and warm eyes; Harry couldn’t sense her magic at all and thought it was wonderful that the quaint cafe employed squibs. She sat them in the corner where Severus promptly claimed the chair facing the door. 

“Do you want your usual, honey?” She looked at Snape with a bright smile, like he was the best thing she’d ever laid eyes on. Harry would have to agree with her.

“Thank you, Helen,” Severus replied, “But just the coffee for now. I may do something different today.” She nodded and looked expectantly at Harry.

“I would love a coffee too, ma’am,” he smiled at her, “Two creams and two sugars.”

“You betcha, darlin’,” Helen looked at the both of them, winked at Harry, and shuffled back toward the kitchen.

“Your usual, eh? I take it you come here often then?” 

“My frequency here is not nearly as important a subject as the distasteful way that you take your coffee,” he sniped at Harry. “How can you even drink such an abomination?”

“Of course you would take your coffee black. Why wouldn’t you? Black like your--”

“My soul? My sense of humor? My dungeon bat wings?” Severus interrupted with a smirk.

“Well I was going to say black like your wardrobe, but if the shoe fits…”

“Insolent boy.” 

“You love it,” Harry replied cheekily and jostled Snape’s leg under the table with his knee. 

“I tolerate it,” Snape groused. 

After Helen brought their coffees to them, they both ordered a soup and sandwich. Which, it turned out, was not the “usual” for Severus, and Helen smiled even brighter at the both of them. 

“So tell me about this supposed Slytherin boy I’m to inherit from you next week,” Snape said.

“Ah yes,” Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin before continuing, “Michael Carter. He’s a smart kid. He’s been Draco’s shadow the last three years and has soaked up anything potions-related like a sponge. He’s also a pretty good seeker; no one on the PeeWee Quidditch team can beat him.”

“And he is, what did you call him in your letter… passionate? Passionate like you were at that age?”

“I’m afraid so. But he is more of a rule follower than I was, if that’s any consolation,” Harry grinned.

“Oh Merlin, I’m going to have a mini Harry Potter in Slytherin,” Snape groaned and rubbed his face with both hands, “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve such a fate.”

“You’re lucky I wasn’t sorted Slytherin, you know. The hat initially wanted to put me there. Told me that I would do well as a snake.”

Severus peered at Harry through his fingers. “Surely you jest.”

“Nope. But lucky for you, I was placed in Gryffindor. Which worked out well, because it would have been much harder on me to have fancied you if you were my Head of House. Pun intended.”

“Gods, Harry. Must you always be so crass?” Snape’s cheeks pinked lightly at the subject matter.

“Says the man who was talking about erections earlier.”

“I was not talking about _erections_ earlier,” he hissed at Harry and glanced around to ensure no one was near, “I was talking about erecting a spell and-- you know what, I don’t know why I even engage in these juvenile discussions with you. You obviously initiate them solely to unnerve me, you prat. Two can play at that game, if you're not careful.”

Harry watched him with dancing eyes.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” 

“You know what, Harry. Stop looking at me like I am… like I am…”

“Adorable? Funny?” Harry chuckled softly and leaned forward, brushing the back of Severus’s hand with his fingertips, “Sexy?”

“Are either of you two lads interested in dessert today?” Helen’s warm voice came out of nowhere and startled both men. 

Harry surreptitiously moved his hand back to his lap and turned to answer her. “I could definitely go for something sweet right now.”

“I bet you could, Sugar,” she smirked, “And what about you, Severus? Anything different on the menu speaking to you today?”

“No, thank you Helen. I think I’ll just have another coffee if that’s quite alright.”

“Sure thing, Honey. And I’ll bring your friend here a piece of apple pie.” She sauntered away from the table and Severus turned to scowl at Harry. 

“Years as a spy and _Helen_ snuck up on me. Shameful.” 

“Well, I might have been distracting you,” Harry said with a twinkle in his eye before changing the subject. “So you let Helen call you Severus, yet you still give me grief for it. I see how things are.”

“Do I detect some jealousy, Potter?”

“Harry.”

Severus ignored him, “I happen to see Helen a bit more frequently than I see you, mind. I eat lunch here at least once a week with Charley.”

Harry glanced over, “Charlie? Weasley? I didn’t think you even liked him all that much.”

“Not Charlie Weasley, you dolt. Charley--Charlotte--Sprout. Pomona’s niece. She teaches Herbology, which, as you ought to know, is often intermingled with potions.”

“Oh that’s right, she took over a while back when Pomona retired. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you call her Charley before. Are you two close?” Harry was careful to keep his voice even. He didn’t know why he felt such a knot in his stomach at the mention of their relationship. He knew the man was straight and eventually would find someone that he fancied. He had just hoped it wouldn’t be for quite some time. Or ever, if he were being completely selfish. _Don’t get ahead of things_ , he scolded himself mentally, _they’re just friends and you don’t own Severus._

Snape peered at him with a knowing look but wisely did not comment on it. “I would say we were close. Many of our class periods align with each other, and we work together on several projects.” 

Harry intentionally cleared his mind to ensure that no lingering thoughts could be detected in his gaze. “Well that’s great,” he forced himself to say, “It makes life and work a lot more enjoyable when you have someone close to you. I’m happy for you, Severus.”

“Whatever for? It’s not like we’re to be married or some such rot. Certainly nothing that merits congratulations.”

Well that was a strange reaction. Harry didn’t push any further on the issue, though. He was grateful when Helen came back with the pie and he had something to distract himself. 

“So what of the other students that are coming to Hogwarts?” Severus asked a few minutes later.

“You know, if you had stayed as Headmaster you’d have all the information on them that you could possibly want,” Harry teased.

“Yes, but then I wouldn’t get to teach Potions,” he deadpanned, “And you know how dearly I cherish the opportunity to impart my knowledge to young, pliable minds.” 

Harry chuckled into his forkful of pie. “Well besides Michael there are three other boys--Christopher Xels, Seth Richardson and Daniel Entrekin. They’re also bright but a bit on the Goyle side.”

Severus snorted at that.

“Then there are the two girls, Ayah Simms and Cassandra Greene. Ayah will be the one to watch; I swear she’s just a younger and darker version of Hermione. She’ll definitely be Ravenclaw. I can’t tell you how many times I had to carry her to bed when she was younger because she fell asleep reading in the library. She’s brilliant.” Harry smiled fondly at the memories of tucking Ayah into bed, her sleep-mussed curls splayed out every which way. 

“I’m sure they will all fit in, Harry,” Severus assured him gently. “You’ve always done an excellent job at ensuring the children are prepared and well-acclimated.”

Harry felt warmed to the core by those words. No matter what he told himself, he always valued Severus’s opinions above all others. 

“Thank you, Severus. Truly, that means a lot to me.” He reached across the table and patted his hand chastely before withdrawing it again and promptly changing the subject. “So we need to address this problem that I have.” 

“Oh?” A raised eyebrow. “And which of your problems are we addressing, Mr. Potter?”

“Harry.”

“Shut up.”

Harry laughed before continuing, “The problem I have with not seeing you as often as I’d like to.”

“Well unfortunately, everyone seems to know how often you’d _like_ to see me. Alas, I can’t move into your quarters or share your bed with you. Duty calls and all.”

“Severus Snape!” Harry’s eyes widened, “Now you’re just teasing me on purpose.”

“Indeed,” he smirked, a wicked gleam in his eye.

“That is not fair,” Harry grumbled, “Now you’ve made me lose my train of thought.”

Severus leaned slightly forward and said with a dark voice, “Well I suppose that’s what you get when your brain resides in your cock.”

Harry’s eyes shot to Snape’s face to read the smug expression there. The man absolutely knew what he did to Harry. That voice, those eyes, the curve of his lips. Harry wanted all of it, all of him. Severus’s tongue darted across his bottom lip seemingly absentmindedly before the Potion Master abruptly stood and walked over to Helen to pay the check. Harry had never heard Snape speak that way before and had felt himself instantly go hard; watching that tongue had been like icing on the cake. He was thankful that he had a few moments to regain control of himself before Snape sauntered back to the table. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

“You have no idea, you smarmy git,” Harry growled at him.

Snape smirked at him and pointedly looked in the direction of his crotch hidden under the table. “As I have reminded you numerous times in the past, Mr. Potter, I am Slytherin. I will always use a situation to my advantage.” He briefly ghosted his thumb across Harry’s temple; Harry didn’t even bother hiding the shiver that coursed through him at the first unsolicited touch he had ever received from the man. 

“You don’t play fair, Severus,” Harry whispered.

“I am Slyth--”

“For fuck’s sake, yes… we all know you’re bloody Slytherin.”

Harry exhaled, closed his eyes briefly, and stood from the table. He was very glad to be wearing robes, and glad that at 30 he had learned how to better will his cock down. He gave a self-satisfied look to Severus and headed toward the door, not waiting for him to follow but knowing that he would.

“All teasing aside, I would really like to see you more often,” Harry said once they were out on the street again. “Even if it’s to have a cup of coffee during your free period, or one of the Quidditch games at the castle. Hell, I’d even come by and help you grade your Potions essays if it would help free up some of your time.”

Snape looked at him with a fond expression on his face. “You wish to spend time with me badly enough that you would subject yourself to reading student drivel?” 

Harry nodded sheepishly.

“You’ve got it quite bad, Mr. Potter.”

“Harry. And yes, I’m afraid I do have it bad.”

“Harry,” Snape corrected himself, not sarcastically. And then for the second time in ten minutes, the second time ever… he touched Harry unprompted by briefly resting his palm on Harry’s shoulder.

It wasn’t much, but it was more than Harry had ever been given by him in the past. His heart soared in his chest. 

“I’ll send you an owl. Perhaps in another week, Archimedes will be ready to take a letter to you,” Snape’s face was impassive but his eyes were bright with mirth. 

“He better, that pompous little prude.”

“Considering that I am his owner, you should in no way be surprised by the behavior he exhibits.”

“Hm, not sure we’ll agree on that point,” Harry said with a huff. “You may be pompous, but if that little display in there with your sexy bedroom voice was anything to go by, I’d say you’re not really a prude at all. You just like to be the one in control of the lewd conversations.”

To Harry’s surprise, when he glanced over he saw that Snape’s face had begun to colour. 

“Goodbye, my love,” he intoned in a sing-song voice. He shot one last sappy grin at the taller man, walked down the street, and disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. I don't know if this one flowed as smoothly as I think it did. Please let me know if it reads a bit patchy. :)

The Saturday afternoon sun beat down on Harry as he walked out to the field behind Glasbury. He had caught sight of Ron through his office window and decided that he was thoroughly done with working on inventory lists for the day. Currently several of the 10-year-old children were engaged in a spirited pick-up Quidditch match and Ron was supervising from the sideline. 

“Hey Ron, how long have you been here?” Harry asked as he went to stand next to the ginger. 

“Eh,” Ron shrugged at his friend, “Few hours ago I think. Ginny floo-called me and lured me here earlier with breakfast.”

Harry laughed, “She knows you well. And she must have had an ulterior motive.” 

“She did,” Ron grinned, “She and Malfoy are trying to plan a surprise birthday party for Blaise and wanted me to help organize the food and entertainment. Well, really just the food. They know I’ll have Hermione do the entertainment bit.”

“I did hear Gin and Draco talking about that last week, now that you mention it.”

“I never realized the two of them got on well enough to do anything together, honestly,” Ron added. 

Harry glanced away from the match long enough to give Ron a look. “I’ve thought they seemed rather close, lately.” 

“Turns out he’s not quite the git I thought he was. Not that I’d ever admit it to him.” 

“Yes, well…” Harry’s voice tapered off. 

“I’m just glad it’s worked out so well with him being here in the first place. I thought you had lost your marbles when you told me he was joining you here, “ Ron chuckled before sobering. “But it’s honorable how he handled his family issues after the war. Had more integrity than I ever thought was possible for a Malfoy.” 

“I had a hunch that there was something good underneath all that ponce. I worked on him for months after the trial before he agreed to come out here just for a visit.”

“What a sucker,” Ron laughed. “I’m sure he was undecided a whole five minutes once he got here.”

“Too true,” Harry agreed before quickly yelling out at the field, “Watch that bludger, Annabelle! We’re not playing for the World Cup!”

The chastened girl looked over at Harry, nodded, and bit her lip in apology. “Sorry, Harry. I’ll be more careful.”

He turned back to Ron and said, “So then what’s the plan for the party?”

“Huh?”

“Blaises’s surprise party?”

“Oh, right. I think Gin wants to do it on the 25th,” Ron answered with his eyes still on the game. 

“Any idea where?” 

“Hogwarts, actually. She’s supposed to meet with McGonagle next weekend to ask, once the new students have settled in for a few days.” 

“Interesting,” Harry replied. His mind, of course, went immediately to Severus. On how he could tag along with Ginny to the castle and drop in on the man unsuspected. And if Blaise’s party was going to be at Hogwarts, that meant that Harry would be able to pester the Potions Master twice in September. He made a mental note to send the man an owl later that night. 

“...and I told Hermione--,” Ron’s voice interrupted Harry’s thoughts. “Oy! Are you even listening to me, mate?”

Harry shook his head slightly and turned to his friend. “I’m sorry, Ron. Lost in thought for a bit.”

“Uh-huh. No guesses as to what about. Or who, I should say.”

Harry just smiled at him. 

“That’s what I thought. Merlin, you’re such a nutter.”

“Guilty.” 

Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to the field, casting a weak Sonorus to his throat. “Alright kids, let’s bring it in and go get some lunch.”

The children dutifully ended their game and began walking towards the two men. As a group they all headed toward the home’s rear entrance.

“So Hermione must be working today?” Harry asked. His arm was bumped by a boy running by trying to be one of the first ones to get to the building.

“That’s what I was telling you while you were busy daydreaming about Sn--about stuff,” he glanced around at their company. “She’s been gone for the last few days and won’t be back until tomorrow night.”

“That’s a shame. I was pretty busy last time she was here, I swear it feels like I haven’t seen her in ages.”

“Yeah,” Ron nodded his head. “Feels like ages to me too sometimes.”

Once inside, the group of kids split off into different directions to wash up before their meal without prompting. Harry had Ginny to thank for instilling that routine into them. 

As they entered the dining room, Harry and Ron were greeted by a familiar face.

“Hiya Harry, Hiya Ron.” Michael Carter grinned mischievously at the both of them. The soon-to-be Hogwarts student was half a head taller than his peers, with the wit and perception of someone 10 years his senior. His perfectly white teeth stood in contrast to his chocolate skin, and he had learned at a young age how to use his bright smile and dimples to his advantage. There was no way this boy would not be sorted into Slytherin; Harry would wager his life on it. 

“Hi Michael,” Harry answered with a smile. “And what did you trouble-makers prepare for lunch today?”

“And is it safe to eat?” Ron joked to the boy.

“My BLTs haven’t killed anyone,” he winked at Ron, “--Yet.”

Ron burst into laughter at the boy and slapped him on the shoulder. “You’ll do just fine under Professor Snape, Michael.” 

“You’re still so sure I’ll be a snake, aren’t you?” 

“Most definitely,” Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

“If you say so,” the boy beamed at the two adults before heading back to his peers in the kitchen.

Teaching the 10 and 11-year-olds how to cook was one of the things that Molly had started when they first opened Glasbury, and Harry had continued the tradition. They learned together in groups of 4 and each group was responsible for preparing two meals a week--one breakfast and one lunch-- for everyone at the home. Those meals were generally something simple like eggs with bangers or fish and chips, but Harry made sure that they knew how to cook more elaborate things as well. Draco joined him in the kitchen often to help teach things like Welsh rarebit, manicotti, and shepherd’s pie. Usually about halfway through each lesson, he would dawn a dramatically pained expression before telling Harry that he was a horrid chef. This always made the children giggle loudly, and Harry suspected that this was the main reason for Draco’s continued assistance in the kitchen. Dinners and the non-student meals were reserved for Dobby to create whatever meal he pleased, and he often had at least one or two children in the kitchen with him excitedly learning and watching. He had thrived at Glasbury, and loved that he was treated like the rest of the staff there. 

Draco and Blaise walked into the Dining Room just as Harry and Ron sat down at the table next to Ginny. Unlike Hogwarts, the adults did not sit apart from the children, but with them at the same U-shaped table. Michael and the other student chefs made a crude assembly line from the kitchen to the dining room, and plates with sandwiches and crisps were passed down. Once everyone had received their food, Michael took his serving and confidently sat down next to Ron at their end of the table. Ron looked over long enough to grin at the boy, then turned back to his BLT.

“So Draco tells me that you had a hot date on Wednesday,” Blaise smirked at Harry from across the table, who promptly gave a half-hearted glare to the blonde.

“Yes, how did that go?” Ginny asked with a playful curve to her lips.

Ron stopped mid-chew and looked at Draco, then Ginny, then Blaise. “Ohhh,” he side-eyed Harry before adopting Blaise’s smirk, “You had to pick up supplies for the start of term, didn’t you? Well go on, mate, tell us how it went.”

Harry pinked slightly before saying slowly, “Well, uh…. Um. It was… My trip in Diagon Alley was not what I expected it would be.” 

“Not what you expected?” Michael piped in with an even voice, “So you didn’t see Professor Snape there?”

Four adults looked over at the boy, then looked at Harry’s horrified expression and simultaneously burst into laughter. Michael folded his arms with a satisfied look on his face before turning back to his food. 

This made all of them, including Harry, laugh harder.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” he announced to his friends in a pseudo-betrayed voice, “If I feel like it.” 

“Oh come off it, Potter. You know you’re gagging to talk about it,” Draco’s eyes danced.

At that, Ron started choking while trying to stifle his laughter, and Harry had to stand up from the table and thump him on the back several times before he went into a coughing fit. 

“Well that was exciting,” Ginny drawled once Ron had caught his breath and the din from the room had returned to normal.

“Yes, please. Let’s continue to discuss this subject matter and not pay heed to the improper insinuations, considering who is paying attention,” Harry sniped at all of them, while subtly pointing his head in Michael’s direction and pursing his lips. 

“Merlin, Harry, you’re starting to sound like him.” Blaise said after a beat. “You poor, poor man.”

“Ha bloody ha.” Harry raised his eyebrow at them to drive the point home, then stood from the table, “I’ll be in my office if anyone wants to come by later for a drink.” He huffed good-naturedly out of the dining room.

“Bye, Harry!” Michael called out after him, his eyes shining. He turned back to the table to see Draco and Blaise looking at him with open affection. 

“You’ll make our house proud, Michael.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one. :)

Harry sat at his desk, contemplating whether or not to send an owl to Severus. He didn’t really have anything to say, but the desire to talk to the man was overwhelming. Prior to his visit to London the previous week, the last time Harry had seen him had been June. They corresponded regularly enough, but nothing compared to Severus in the flesh. Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair, making it stand up in all directions.

He would be leaving in the next hour for King’s Cross with the new Hogwarts students in tow. All preparations had been made, and each of them had excitedly packed their trunks the night before.

There was a quick tap on his open door before Draco sashayed into the room.

“Well aren’t you the picture of beauty,” he drawled at Harry.

Harry looked up from his desk and pursed his lips at the man. “You’re hilarious.”

“The Wizarding world’s biggest hero and still the nuances of a comb escape him.”

“Shut up, Draco,” he huffed out a laugh.

The blonde sat on the chair in front of the desk, looking at Harry expectantly. 

A pregnant pause later, “Well? Did you need something, or did you come to tell me how horrid I look before my coffee?”

“Merlin, had I known you hadn’t had coffee yet I wouldn’t have dared come down.”

Harry turned to the muggle coffee maker on his bookshelf and poured himself a cup. “Lucky for you, I’m about to become human before your very eyes.” He added cream and sugar and took a sip, sighing contentedly.

Draco gave a distasteful look. “It’s repugnant that you drink your coffee like that, you know.”

“Do all Slytherins take their coffee black? Severus insulted me for the same thing last week.”

“Only the most intelligent of us,” he smirked. “And you’ve provided an excellent segue for the reason I’m here.”

Harry blinked at him. He knew this was coming; he had been avoiding the topic of his London trek since Saturday when Ron was at Glasbury. 

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Oh stuff it, you bint. Tell me what happened with Severus that’s had you blushing like a bloody virgin any time we bring it up.” 

Harry sighed and took another long sip of his coffee in an effort to stall. 

“It’s… hard for me to say.”

“Say it anyway.”

“No, I mean,” Harry struggled to find his words, “It’s difficult for me to verbalize. I don’t really know how to put my finger on how I feel about it.”

“How you feel about what, Harry? You’re shamelessly in love with a straight man and flirt with him incessantly. He rebuffs your advances, you continue anyway, then you come home and pine even more for him. Where is the confusion?”

“Well yes, that’s normally what happens.”

“Normally?” A delicate eyebrow rose, “And this particular meeting deviated from the normal?”

“Yes,” Harry huffed. “He.... he touched me, Draco.”

Both blonde eyebrows shot up at this. “He _touched_ you? How? Where?”

“Well first he told me I was thinking with my cock--he actually said that--then he sort of, brushed his finger across my temple.”

“Severus Snape said the word ‘cock’ to you,” Draco chortled, “and then touched your face?”

“Yes.” Harry was beet red now.

“Well,” his voice steadied and his expression became impassive once again, “I can certainly see why you’re blushing. That’ll be wanking material for a solid year to you.”

“Draco, I’m serious,” Harry whined. “What would make him do that after so many years of being prickly and unresponsive?”

“I wouldn’t read too much into it, honestly. He’s obviously trying to give you a taste of your own medicine. And just look at how it’s unraveled you,” he smirked. “He is sly and cunning, remember? Maybe he believes it will make you rethink your one-sided affection.”

“Well that’s certainly back-fired, if that was his plan.”

“Yes,” Draco hummed in agreement, “I’m surprised every surface in this office isn’t sticky.”

Harry sipped at his coffee again before making a face at the man. “I keep all my wanking to my bedroom, thank you very much.”

“Typical Gryffindor. No imagination whatsoever. I bet you only fuck in one position, don’t you Potter?”

Harry grinned cheekily at that, “Oh, I don’t know about that. You can let me know how unimaginative Gryffindors are in bed once you and Gin have shagged, eh?”

“Oh sod off.”

He barked out a laugh and stood from his desk. “Now I’ve got some miscreants to escort to the train station, if you are quite through with insulting my sex life.”

“Or lack thereof.”

“Touché.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once at King’s Cross, Harry huddled the wide-eyed 11-year-olds together on the other side of the platform. 

“This is it, kids. Are you ready?”

Ayah and Cassandra squealed in excitement, while Michael and the other boys simply grinned and nodded in agreement.

“Remember everything we’ve talked about. Once you’re sorted, pay attention to your Head Boy and Girl who will tell you everything you need to know about your house. The older Glasbury kids will be there too, so you’ll have some familiar faces around you. Mind the staircases, make sure you never get on Mr. Filch’s bad side, and listen to your Heads of House. Do you all remember how to get to the kitchens if you want a snack?”

“Tickle the pear,” Christopher and Seth said simultaneously with a smile.

“Yes,” Harry said, “And when you visit the kitchens, remember to be kind to the House Elves. Hogwarts elves are not quite the same as Dobby, so they may take some time to get used to you.”

Six heads nodded in agreement.

“I will be writing to Professor Snape to see how you all are settling in,” Harry ignored the knowing smirk directed at him from Michael, “and I expect you to be courteous and respectful to the other children and to the staff. ” 

He hugged each of them in turn before standing up. “You all have made me so proud. You’ll do great things with your life, whatever you choose to be, and I will always be here to support you.” 

Cassandra looked up at him slightly teary-eyed, “Thanks, Harry.” The other kids nodded their thanks as well, and all of them but Michael started to walk to the train. 

“Thanks for everything, Harry,” he beamed at him, “I don’t know what my life would have been like if I hadn’t come to stay with you. And Draco would never have been able to call me the smartest Potions protegé in ten years.”

“Cheeky,” Harry said and tugged affectionately on one of the boy’s locs. 

“I’ll put in a good word for you with my new Head of House,” Michael winked.

Harry laughed. “Off with you then! I’ll see you lot at Christmas.”

“Bye,” he turned and jogged to catch up with Daniel, who was waiting for him at the door of the train. 

Harry watched them pull out of the station a few minutes later, waving goodbye until they were out of sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_1 September 2010_

_Dear Severus,_

_I just returned from sending the kids off at King’s Cross. I don’t know if you’ll receive this before all the students arrive, but I wanted to wish you luck for your start of term. You may need it, as it seems that Michael has decided to play matchmaker for the two of us. I swear, that child is far too perceptive for his own good. Have fun trying to convince him that my feelings for you are one-sided._

_Hugs and kisses,  
Harry_

As he signed the letter, a snicker resounded from above Harry’s head. He looked up to see Ginny hovering over his desk.

“You are absolutely ridiculous, Harry,” she grinned.

“I know,” he sighed. He tied the parchment to a waiting owl’s leg before turning back to the redhead. “I can’t help myself. I just have this need to constantly talk to him.”

Ginny walked around the desk and squeezed his shoulder affectionately, “I know. It’s what love feels like.” 

“Have I told you lately how much I don’t deserve you?”

“Yes,” she looked at him sympathetically, “But Harry… all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I knew fairly quickly into things that I wasn’t what you needed.”

He quirked an amused eyebrow at her, “What I _needed_ , eh? And what did you think I needed?”

“A turgid cock up the arse,” she laughed.

Harry coloured slightly but then shrugged in resignation, “Well you got that in one.”

“I bet Snape has an impressive prick,” she mused. “Might be long and lean like his fingers, or it could be all girthy.”

“Gin--” Harry spluttered.

“What?” She said with humor, “The best part of my ex-husband being gay is that we can appreciate the male form together.” 

They shared a warm look before Ginny reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face.

“I meant it, Harry. I want you to be happy. You deserve it.”

“Thanks Gin, that means a lot.” He stood from the desk and chastely kissed her forehead. “And I want the same for you, you know.”

“I know.”

They walked hand-in-hand out of his office. 

“So when are you and Malfoy going to stop with the mating dance and just shag already?”

Ginny stopped short and squeezed his hand with a sly smile.

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_3 September 2010_

_~~Mr. Potter,~~  
Harry,_

_You and your cohorts were indeed correct in your assumption of Michael Carter becoming a Slytherin. Your Mr. Entrekin was sorted Gryffindor, and Ms. Simms was deemed a Ravenclaw before the Hat was fully on her head. The other three children were placed in Hufflepuff._

_I am unsure of what you taught Mr. Carter at that home of yours, but I would dare say that match-making services were not part of the curriculum. I am hopeful that he is indeed perceptive enough to recognize a fruitless venture when he sees one._

_P.S. I fixed your name on the letter; I hope you are happy, brat._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ha!” Harry exclaimed as he walked into the dining room, holding Severus’s letter. “Well it’s official, Michael’s a Slytherin.” He walked over to the table where Blaise and Ginny sat talking after dinner and set the letter down in front of them.

“Tell me something I didn’t already know.” Blaise said with a smile. 

“And Ayah was sorted into Ravenclaw-- no revelation there either,” Ginny stretched her neck to read the letter, “I'm a bit surprised at the three Hufflepuffs, though.”

“I wasn’t sure where the Hat would put Daniel,” Blaise added, “I almost thought he’d end up with Michael, as much time the two of them were spending together recently. Glad he’s in Gryffindor, though, it’ll bring him out of his shell a bit more.”

“It must be a prerequisite that all redheads go to Gryffindor,” Draco had walked up to them unnoticed and was looking at the parchment over Ginny’s shoulder. 

She elbowed the blonde before glancing up at him with a smile.

“Oh look, Potter,” Draco playfully said, “Severus finally called you ‘Harry’. And he’s made a show of it.”

Blaise chuckled at that. Harry rolled his eyes at the two Slytherins but largely ignored the comment, since secretly he had been thrilled to see his first name in the man’s spidery handwriting.

“So what are you all doing tonight? Fancy a drink in my rooms?” Ginny asked the three men.

“I could certainly go for a gin and tonic right now,” Draco said.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “That sounds amazing. Though not the gin and tonic bit.” He made a face.

Blaise looked at them apologetically. “Sorry guys, I’ve been working on a commission and I’ve been putting it off for a few days now.”

“That’s quite alright, Picasso.” Ginny said with a smile.

“Yes,” Draco mused, “We’ll just have to get you good and sloshed the next go-around.”

Blaise said his goodbyes to the three of them as they walked out of the dining room and headed upstairs to Ginny’s quarters. 

“So Gin, are you still planning on going to talk to McGonagle tomorrow?” Harry asked in a casual tone.

She looked over as she opened the door to her rooms, “Why, yes Harry. I am. And I’m assuming you trying to sound so nonchalant about it means that you’ll be joining me? Trying to pop in on your boyfriend unexpectedly?”

Draco snickered and went to her sidebar to fix their drinks. “If you two are headed to Hogwarts in the morning, I better just give you both butterbeers and be done with it. Lord knows you can’t handle your firewhiskey, Potter.” 

“Yes, he does seem to get a bit loose-lipped when he’s had too much,” Ginny added amusedly. 

“On second thought,” Draco said after a beat, “Firewhiskey it is. Then we can go into more details about how Snape _touched_ you and talked about your cock.”

“He did WHAT?!” Ginny said between laughs, “You didn’t tell me that, Harry!”

“You’re such a wanker, Malfoy.”

Draco winked mischievously and handed Harry a tumbler full of the amber liquid, “I believe it is you, my dear sweet Gryffindor, that is the wanker.” 

Ginny snorted and took her drink from the blonde. She sat down on the sofa next to him while Harry took the armchair across the hearth. When she opened her mouth to ask a question, Harry beat her to it. 

“He didn’t ‘talk about my cock’, you prat. He was just telling me that I was being too hormonal.”

“Nonetheless, he did say the word ‘cock’ to you.” A smirk bloomed on the pale face over the rim of his glass.

“Oh, I bet just hearing him say that made your blood start pumping,” Ginny looked at Harry with a grin. 

“It did,” Harry said, face hot with embarrassment. “I actually had to take a moment at the table before standing up. And he was looking at me pointedly, like he knew I was hard.”

At that, Harry’s companions roared with laughter. It took them a full minute to calm down. 

“That is the best thing I’ve heard in ages,” Ginny said as she wiped her eyes and took another drink.

“Well I’m glad it’s so bloody entertaining for the both of you,” he sniped. 

“Oh come on, Potter. It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve been all hot and bothered around Snape--”

“--Or the last,” Gin added playfully.

“Yes, but he’s never actually _known_ before. It was humiliating,” Harry added. He downed the rest of his glass and Draco stood to give him a refill.

“Oh I don’t know, I think it’s kinda flattering,” Ginny said. “Knowing that you turn someone on enough that they get a hard-on just being near you? Quite the compliment.” She chanced a look over at the blonde as he was mid-pour. 

Draco gave an undignified cough as he walked back toward them, schooling his features. 

“Oh come off it, you two,” Harry looked between them. “You know that I’m not _that_ oblivious, right?” 

“I believe we were talking about your constant state of arousal. Don’t try to change the subject,” Draco drawled with humour.

Harry rolled his eyes, slightly miffed that the Slytherin had seen through him. 

“He doesn’t know how to feel about the sudden change in behavior,” Draco turned and said to Ginny. “I told him that Snape is likely just giving him a taste of his own medicine.”

She nodded in agreement, “I would probably agree with you on that. Unless, of course, he’s not as straight as we think he is,” she looked over at Harry. 

“A girl can dream,” he sighed besottedly. “There are times when I think he’s more bent than he puts on, but that could be wishful thinking.”

“And him saying dirty words to you only fuels that hunch. And your loins,” Draco added with a laugh. 

“Don’t I know it,” Harry muttered into his glass. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry woke as the sun rose. All night he had dreamt of dark hair, long fingers, and endless pale skin that now had him lying in bed achingly hard. He shuddered as he reached down and stroked himself under the duvet. Gods but the man was so sexy. He could imagine how Severus would feel against him, how that dark chocolate voice would sound murmuring filthy things in his ear. He kept a lazy pace on his prick, pinching his left nipple between his fingers while thinking of the Potions Master’s lips. _Your cock, Harry_ , he could hear the man saying, _You’re always thinking with your cock._

Harry arched upward and moved the hand from his nipple to his bollocks, massaging his perineum before breaching himself with the tip of his finger. He whispered a wandless lubrication charm before sliding further in. He increased his stroking while slowly adding a second finger, unable to contain the groan at the thought of how it would feel to have Severus there instead of his own hand. Severus in the flesh, panting and breathless and wanton. His dark eyes piercing Harry to his soul, his slightly slack mouth centimeters above, begging to be kissed and bitten. His strong arms holding himself up while he thrust inside Harry with abandon.

Abruptly, Harry could feel himself drawing close. He squeezed his eyes shut as he neared the edge. He clenched around his fingers and gave himself over to the sensations. White hot light exploded behind his eyelids as the whole world erupted from the tip of his cock. He moaned loudly through his orgasm, thinking only of Severus and saying his name over and over in his mind. 

Harry lay in bed, boneless, trying to catch his breath and still his rapidly beating heart. He begrudgingly rolled out of bed and cast a cleaning charm onto it. 

After showering and shaving and coffee, he stood in front of his wardrobe for a ridiculous amount of time. Why did he feel like a stupid school girl? He had seen the man hundreds of times, had just seen him only ten days prior. 

But Severus had touched him, had brushed his fingertips against Harry’s face. Had rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder. It felt familiar, safe, thrilling.

A knock on the door sounded before Ginny walked through to find Harry staring at his clothes with a distant look on his face. 

“Merlin, Harry. You’re not even dressed yet.”

He looked at her with a hesitant expression. “I… I don’t know what to wear.”

She smiled understandingly at him before walking over and selecting a white shirt and charcoal trousers from the wardrobe. “Put these on first,” she said. She sifted through the clothes a bit more before handing him deep green robes. “And these. They go great with your eyes.”

“Thanks, Gin.”

“You’re welcome. I am trying to get you laid, you know.”

They looked at each other and--there was no other word for it--giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because I may not get to work on this during the week. :) Let me know what you think!

After apparating outside the gates of Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny began the walk to the castle’s entrance.

“Did you tell Minerva that I was coming with you today?” He asked.

“I didn’t have to, Harry. She already knew that you’d be tagging along.”

“Nosey old cat,” he muttered. Served him right for pouring out his drunken heart to her and the other staff at that Christmas party. He should have known better; Minerva and everyone else that had been there always looked at him now with sparkling eyes and indulgent smirks. 

The day was overcast and muggy, but there were still a lot of students mulling about on the school grounds. Once inside the entrance hall, Harry and Ginny caught sight of Michael further down the hallway walking closely next to Daniel, whispering and laughing.

“Would you just look at those two,” Ginny smiled.

Harry matched her smile before adding, “Another Hogwarts romance for the books.” 

She swatted him playfully. “You really think so? I wasn’t sure if Michael even leaned that way. He’s only 11, you know.”

“He is?” Harry answered in feigned shock, “I didn’t even remember! It’s not like he’s lived with us for five years before coming here.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“You are what you eat, I suppose,” Harry said while placidly looking at his fingernails.

Ginny snorted out a laugh, “Disgusting man.”

“Anyway,” Harry said, “I think Michael may have a thing for redheads. Haven’t you seen how much he winks at Ron? And goes out of his way to talk to him when he’s at Glasbury? I think he’s had a bit of a crush.”

“Now that you mention it, I have noticed that a bit in the last few months. Cheeky little thing, he is.”

They turned and came upon the gargoyle to the Headmistress’s office. Harry squeezed Ginny’s shoulder affectionately before starting to walk away in the direction of the dungeons. 

“Have fun on your _hot date_ , Harry.” She playfully called after him.

Harry smiled to himself as he took the stairs two at a time. He wasn’t even sure if he would actually be surprising Severus. If Minerva had mentioned anything about Ginny coming to the castle, he likely would have put it together. He walked further down the darkened corridor before turning to the door of the man’s quarters. He honestly didn't know if Severus would even be here, as it would not be unusual for him to have already dished out detentions the first week of term. He raised his hand to knock and could feel that it was unlocked and the wards were not in place. _So much for the element of surprise_ , he thought to himself. 

He pushed the door open and called out, “Severus? Are you in here?”

He heard the sound of explosions and screaming, and immediately was on guard with his wand out. “Severus?” he called out again. As he crept toward where the shouts were coming from, he glanced around to see if anything seemed out of place. 

He was about to round the corner of the man’s study when he heard familiar theme music start, making him relax the grip on his wand. 

“Seriously, Snape?”

The back of the man’s armchair came into view. Severus sat in front of a muggle television, head turned to look at Harry and his wand with an amused expression. 

“Is something the matter, Mr. Potter?” his lips quirked up into a half-smirk. He had a cup of tea cradled in his left hand.

“Harry. And you about gave me a heart attack with your bloody TV,” he groused. 

“My apologies, though I do think that I am permitted to do what I please in my own rooms.”

“Of course you are,” Harry retorted, “I just wasn’t expecting to find you watching Stargate on the tele-- hang on, how did you even get this to work in here?”

“It’s something that Charley and I discovered together. We constructed a method in which muggle electronics can work within Hogwarts walls.” To demonstrate, he pushed a small button on the remote and the image froze on the screen. 

Harry ignored the sudden ping in his chest at the mention of the woman’s name. “Really? That’s actually quite brilliant.” He moved forward to sit on the armchair adjacent to the one Severus was currently in. “So which episode is this?”

“It is called ‘In the Line of Duty’,” Severus answered. “It’s not one of my most favorite ones, but it is adequate.” 

“Ah, I see.”

“If you intend to remain in my study for the duration of Ms. Weasley’s visit, you will indeed see,” Snape quirked an eyebrow at him. “Would you care for something to drink? Tea, firewhiskey, one of your revolting coffees?” 

Harry laughed. “Actually, some tea sounds great. I don’t think I ought to have more coffee this morning, and it’s a bit early for firewhiskey.”

Snape motioned to the tea tray in the corner of the study, and Harry stood to fix himself a cup. 

“So how have the students been so far?” He asked with his back to Severus.

“Seeing as the term has only been in session for approximately three days? Unbearable as always.” 

Harry smiled and walked back to the armchair. “And Michael? Have you seen much of him?”

“Aside from the first night? Not much, thank Merlin.” Dark eyes sparkled with humour.

“Gin and I saw him walking with Daniel Entrekin through the hallway when we first got here. They seemed rather... close.”

“Interesting,” the Potions Master drawled, “I shall have to use that information to my advantage.”

“Another hopeless Gryffindor falling for a tall, dark, and handsome Slytherin,” Harry smiled affectionately at the man. 

“You are absolutely ridiculous, Potter.”

“Harry.”

“Harry,” Severus answered warmly. He sipped his tea before continuing, “Now are we going to watch my show, or would you rather sit there and profess your undying devotion to me?”

“Well actually--”

“That was a rhetorical question.” He clicked another button on the remote and the video began to play again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I honestly think I may have seen that one before with you,” Harry said once the ending credits appeared on the screen.

“You very well may have. I have started the series over again from the beginning. I’ve found that there are many things I did not notice when I first viewed them.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed with a lecherous smile, “I also like to look at things more than once when they are of interest to me.”

“Insatiable wretch.”

Harry laughed before getting up from his chair. “I should head back upstairs. Ginny is probably waiting for me.” He went to set his empty cup on the tea tray.

Snape stood to see him out. “Yes, we wouldn’t want to keep Ms. Weasley waiting, would we? The temper on that woman is not to be trifled with.”

“You can say that again. I’ve tried to warn Malfoy, but I think it’s one of the things that he likes about her.” 

“Indeed?” An inquisitive eyebrow rose. “I was unaware of Draco’s intentions towards her.” 

“I think both of their _intentions_ are to shag each other’s brains out. If they’re not doing it already.”

Snape coloured slightly as they reached the door to his quarters. “Nonetheless, I wish them well in their pursuits.”

“You’re blushing, Severus,” Harry leaned a fraction closer to the man. 

“I most certainly am not, Mr. Potter.”

“Harry. And anyway, you could cut the sexual tension between the two of them with a knife. You’d know that if you ever came to visit us,” Harry teasingly poked the taller man in his ribs. He was pleased when Snape didn’t flinch or shy away from his touch. 

“Ah yes, I shall have to remedy that soon, then.”

“Please do. And the reason for Gin’s visit today--Blaise’s party? I hope you plan on making an appearance since you will already be here.”

Severus’s mouth twitched slightly as he said, “I had intended on taking part in his birthday celebration, yes.”

“Good. That’s good. Otherwise I would have had to come down here and drag you upstairs.”

“You would have done no such thing.”

“Oh believe me, I would have. And would have thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it, you being at my mercy,” Harry’s eyes sparkled. 

At that, Severus leaned forward, put his lips right next to Harry’s ear and said in a low voice, “I assure you, Mr. Potter, at no point in time would I ever be at your mercy.” Harry stood with his back against the man’s door, frozen in shock and suddenly half-hard. “Unless, of course,” Snape continued in his ear, “I allowed it.”

He stepped back from Harry with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Harry stared at the taller man, speechless. He cleared his throat a few times before squeaking out, “So... the 25th?”

“Indeed.” 

Severus watched in amusement as Harry practically ran out of his quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny was already waiting for him in the main corridor.

“So how did it go with Severus?” she asked as a visibly shaken Harry ascended the stairs from the dungeons.

She took one look at his face and immediately burst into laughter. “That good, eh?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you all enjoy. :) Also, I removed one of the tags because I've decided to use it for a surprise in the story.

"And you _froze_ , Potter?" Draco did not bother to hide his disgust.

It had been over a week since his "surprise" visit with Snape, and Harry finally had the chance to talk about it with Draco since he was no longer elbows-deep in a high-maintenance potion commission. 

"Yes, I fucking froze," Harry hissed and looked around the Glasbury front garden to make sure no children were in earshot. "What do you think I should've done? I value my bollocks and want them to stay attached to my body," he sniped. 

"Yes, they may even be put to use at some point in your life.” Ignoring the glare directed at him, Draco continued, "I'm not saying you should have _done_ anything, you idiot. But you could have at least said something this time! How would you act if it was a bloke you met in the pub?"

"You want me to suck him off in the loo?" 

"That would probably be ill-advised. And seriously, Harry? Sex in a pub bathroom?" Draco's face pinched into a look of revulsion. 

Harry laughed, "Only once or twice. He was gorgeous. Had the most incredible cock, too." 

"Thank you for that information. I live for the days when I get to hear the sordid details of your sex life." 

Harry chuckled at him as they both headed back into the building. 

"Just stop acting like a skittish little first year, Potter.”

Once inside they went their separate ways, Harry having come to a decision in his mind. If the man wanted to act like a tease, Harry would push it as far as he could get away with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry ran his hand down the front of his navy robes, attempting to smooth out any wrinkles. As was his problem lately, he hadn’t been able to decide what to wear and had required some help.

“Hold still, Harry,” Ginny said as she pointed her wand at him, “There’s a charm for wrinkles, you know.”

“I couldn’t remember what it was,” he answered sheepishly.

“Well that’s because your head is currently in the clouds. We’ve still got at least 20 minutes or so before we can leave for Hogwarts. Here, have a drink.”

She walked over to his sidebar and poured a measure of firewhiskey into a glass. Harry accepted it gratefully. She glanced over at him for a moment before pouring herself a drink as well.

“So what’s the plan? How is Draco getting Blaise to the castle on a Saturday night without raising his suspicions?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Ginny smiled. “I’m sure he’ll think of some reason or another.”

Just then, Harry’s fireplace roared to life and Ron came through, followed closely by Hermione. Both of them wore charcoal-coloured robes that were a few shades different in hue.

“Well don’t you look dashing!” Hermione exclaimed and ran up to hug Harry, her bushy hair tickling his nose. 

“Thanks Hermione,” Harry answered warmly. “You look nice too.”

Ron clapped Harry’s shoulder affectionately while the two girls embraced each other in greeting. 

“Have you heard from Professor McGonagle yet?” Hermione asked. 

Harry retrieved two butterbeers for the newcomers and they all settled on his sofa and chairs facing each other.

“Not yet,” Ginny said, “She’s supposed to firecall us when the Great Hall is cleared out after dinner. Draco and I already decorated everything but had to put it all under a disillusionment charm so none of the students would notice and spill the beans.”

“Yeah, and the food will be set out as soon as we get the all-clear from Minerva,” Ron added. 

Hermione sipped at her butterbeer before sighing, “I just hope Blaise likes the music I picked.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it, ‘Mione,” Harry smiled. He had really liked the band she had selected, both the beautiful sound of the instruments as well as the smokey rich voice of their female singer.

“Maybe they’ll play some slow songs and you can ask Snape to dance with you,” Ginny snickered and playfully punched him on the arm. 

“Oh yes,” Hermione jumped in with a grin, “Ginny’s told me all about your recent encounters with Professor Snape.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond when the floo flared to life.

“Ah Ginny, I was hoping I could reach you here since there was no response on your floo.” Minerva's voice floated over to them.

“Hi Professor McGonagle!” Hermione said as she walked over to the fire.

“Hello, Hermione. Please, do call me Minerva,” she smiled at the girl before addressing all of them, “the four of you will be coming over together, I assume.”

At their nods, she continued, “The children have all headed back to their dormitories for the evening. Whenever you are ready, you may floo directly to my office.” She politely dipped her head and then disappeared. 

“Welp, let’s head over then,” Ron said and he knocked back the rest of his butterbeer. “Draco is supposed to show up with Blaise around 7, so we’ve got a little less than an hour to make sure everything’s all set.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny and Draco had done an excellent job at decorating the Great Hall. Harry had been surprised at the deep green and gold theme, but thought it was tasteful and complimentary. The long tables had been replaced by smaller round ones that spread out along the walls to allow for a roomy dance floor. The heavily laden table with food and beverages stood near the back of the hall. Overall, it was laid out in such a way that it was cozy and intimate without being claustrophobic. 

The party had been going for a while, but Harry had yet to see Severus. The band was currently playing a jazzy upbeat tune and there were quite a few familiar faces together on the dance floor. He could see Ron and Hermione, but also Neville, Luna, Fred, George, and a few Slytherins that he recognized but didn’t remember their names. Blaise was toward the back of the room casually chatting with Filius over a drink. 

Draco sat down heavily in the chair next to Harry. “I haven’t seen you on the dance floor yet, Potter,” he drawled with a sparkle in his eyes. “Are you waiting for someone in particular?”

Harry turned to glance at the blonde, who looked uncharacteristically sweaty and disheveled. “I’m letting my food settle, if you must know.”

Draco laughed. “Alright. But Severus or not, if you don’t at least dance to one or two songs before the night is over, I’ll drag you on the dance floor myself. And I’ll request a slow song,” he smirked as he stood to leave. 

Harry watched as the Slytherin walked across the room to where Ginny was. At that moment, he turned to the entrance of the hall to see Severus glide in, looking absolutely delicious. His robes, black of course, were cut differently than his teaching robes and accentuated every lean and masculine angle of the man’s body. Harry’s mouth watered just looking at him. Snape wore a slight smirk on his face, and his relaxed posture exuded confidence. Harry watched in fascination at the ease at which the Potions Master carried himself. Then the man turned his head to speak to someone seemingly behind him, and Harry’s heart stopped as a woman stepped up to Severus’s side, smiling and touching him in a way that seemed far too familiar. She was average height, but had long honey-blonde hair and tan skin that contrasted well with her dark purple robes. Snape continued to walk into the room with his hand resting on the small of her back. 

Harry sat frozen, staring at the two of them in shock. He didn’t notice when Hermione sat down at his left side.

“Harry,” she whispered urgently, “You’re gawking.”

He quickly shook his head upon hearing Hermione, realizing belatedly that he was also scowling. 

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting him to bring her to the party,” he said to his friend without taking his eyes off the pair.

“Who is she? Do you know her?” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s Charley Sprout, the Herbology professor. Severus mentioned that they were close, but I didn’t realize they were _that_ kind of close,” Harry said bitterly as Severus led the woman to the dance floor. 

“They do seem to be rather close,” Hermione said thoughtfully before adding, “but they could just be friends.”

“Have you known Severus to touch anyone like that who’s just a friend?” Harry countered, finally turning to look at his companion. 

“Well… he touched you like that not too long ago, didn’t he?” She asked softly. 

Harry snorted in derision, but secretly he knew she was right. And he knew he had to get a hold of himself. Severus didn’t belong to him. If he wanted to have other friends, male or female, why would it be any of his concern?

Hermione sat with Harry through the entirety of the song, watching Snape and Charley dance together, her laughing and smiling and him… well, almost smiling. Harry schooled his face into a relaxed expression, forcing himself to not dwell on the negatives when all he wanted to do was run and scream.

Once the melody ended and the tempo transitioned to a new song, Snape leaned down to say something in Charley’s ear before he glanced up to meet Harry’s eyes. A moment later, Charley looked over at Harry too and smiled. Before Harry could do anything, the two of them started to make their way to the table where he was sitting. 

“Oh shit. Hermione, please don’t leave me here.”

“I’m not,” she said, her voice tinged with laughter. “I have to make sure you aren’t an arse to that poor girl.”

Harry huffed indignantly before adopting a smile onto his face as Snape and the woman (trollop) reached him. He needed to play nice.

“Harry,” Severus said fondly, “This is Charlotte Sprout, the herbology teacher that I’ve previously mentioned to you.”

“Charley, please.” The woman extended a warm hand to Harry and smiled at him. Harry stood up to accept her hand and silently noted with dismay that she had a lovely face, complete with rich hazel eyes and endearing freckles. 

“Harry. Nice to meet the other person who can tolerate this cranky bastard,” he grinned at her.

“You’re so charming,” Snape said in a flat voice, which made both Harry and Charley chuckle.

“This is Hermione Granger-Weasley, one of my dearest friends,” Harry indicated to his left and Hermione stood to politely shake the woman’s hand as well. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hermione,” Charley said warmly. “Severus has told me much about the adventures that the three of you got up to when you were students here.”

“Speaking of which,” interrupted Severus, “Where is your miscreant husband?” His face shone with humor as he directed his question to Hermione.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the table in the back of the room. “He’s where the food is, of course.”

Harry chuckled at that and then, determined to be civil, turned to both Snape and Charley. “Would you two like to join us?” He gestured to the seats next to them. 

“That would be great, thank you Harry,” Charley answered charmingly, sitting down but leaving an empty chair between herself and Harry, presumably for Severus.

“I shall procure some beverages. Does anyone need one?” Snape asked.

“I’ll have a sherry,” answered the woman. 

“Firewhiskey, please,” Harry said to the man. He raised his eyebrow in question at Harry’s response but wisely did not comment. 

“I’m fine, thanks Professor Snape,” Hermione added, indicating her butterbeer that was still half full.

“Ms. Granger-Weasley,” the black-clad man said, “I haven’t been your professor in over ten years. You may call me Severus.”

Hermione smiled sweetly up at him and replied, “Only if you call me Hermione.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several more drinks on both of their parts, Harry and Charley found themselves in an animated conversation about Quidditch while Severus and Hermione discussed academics. Having switched places with Snape in order to converse with Charley without wrenching his neck, Harry had to begrudgingly admit to himself that she was wonderful company. She had a great sense of humor and was quick-witted and intelligent. As the night wore on, he could see what drew Snape to the woman. Of course, as the night wore on, the drinks increased while Harry’s inhibitions decreased. 

“You know that I fancy him, right?” Harry whispered to Charley in what was definitely not a whisper. She giggled back at him and nodded. Neither noticed that Snape had turned his head slightly in their direction, unashamedly eavesdropping while continuing his conversation with Hermione. 

“Severus has never mentioned it, but one night when the two of us had too much to drink, Filius told me what you said at that Christmas party.” 

Harry broke out into laughter. “Severus was there when I said it, too. I stood on a chair and tapped my glass to get everyone’s attention before I announced it to the room.”

At that, they both started laughing loudly. Hermione and Severus turned fully to watch the two of them in their fit of giggles.

“As I’ve told you before, Mr. Potter--”

“Harry,” Harry interrupted in a sing-song voice. Charley giggled again.

“Harry,” Severus continued, “Your romantic inclinations toward me are misdirected--”

“Oh shut up Sev’rus and come dance with me,” Harry said happily before standing up and pulling the Potions Master to his feet. 

Charley looked at the both of them with a grin on her face, pushing Snape toward Harry in encouragement. “Go on, Severus. Go dance with him.”

Harry didn’t let go of the long fingers and instead led the taller man all the way to the center of the dance floor. When the music suddenly transitioned to a slower song with violins and cellos, Harry gently grasped Snape by the shoulders and pulled him close so that they could slow dance together. After a moment, Severus’s rigid stance relaxed and he hesitantly rested his hands on the younger man’s waist. Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against the man, breathing in his rich smell as they swayed slowly to the music. It was heaven.

“Are you certain that you have not imbibed too much?” Snape gently said in his ear. 

Harry shivered at the feeling of the man’s breath ghosting over him. “M’okay, Severus. Just warm and fuzzy, not drunk.”

“Indeed,” he answered with humour in his voice.

“Y’know how sexy you are, right?” Harry brought his head up to look into the onyx eyes. “You know how much I love watching you, all grace n’confidence.”

Severus flushed slightly and fought a smile. “I am fully aware of how you feel about me, yes.” 

Harry leaned his head forward again and deliberately put his nose at the man’s neck, inhaling deeply and nuzzling against the skin there. He could feel Snape’s posture stiffen momentarily before relaxing again after a few seconds. 

“Mm, you smell s’good,” Harry breathed against his collar. “I could lick every piece of you and still never have enough.”

Snape was silent but gently squeezed the hands that were still holding Harry by the waist. They continued dancing like that, Harry’s arms around the man, face nestled against his neck. When the song ended, he fully embraced Severus and held him tightly to his body. Snape suddenly froze before jerking out of the hold. He stared into Harry’s face with a look of horror before turning and walking briskly off of the dance floor. 

Harry gaped at the space where the man had been standing moments before.

He slowly made his way through the growing crowd of bodies that had appeared when the music had changed to something upbeat. When he returned to the table he had previously occupied, Hermione and Charley were nowhere to be seen. An untouched glass of firewhiskey sat in front of him, and he downed it in one go, staring unseeingly.

“Harry? Are you okay? What was that about? I saw Snape leave you on the dance floor so abruptly. What did you say to him?” Ginny had come over to sit down next to him and had a look of concern on her face.

Harry turned to look at her, but didn’t say anything for a long minute. 

“He... he was _hard_ , Ginny.”


	10. Chapter 10

Mother Nature seemed to know how Harry felt, because dense fog in the mid-October morning aligned perfectly with the bleakness of his mood. It was so early that the birds had barely begun to sing, and he sat by himself on the back stoop of the home, coffee in hand. He had been up late the previous night; one of their new boys tended to get nightmares, and Harry and Ginny alternated sitting with him until he fell asleep. 

How different this Sunday morning was compared to three weeks ago, when he had awoken with a hangover but a warm memory of Snape held against him. 

“You’re going to have to tread lightly with him, Harry,” Ginny had told him after the party. “Given how he left so quickly, he’s probably mortified at what happened and doesn’t know what to say.”

So Harry had intentionally written a generic letter the following Tuesday and had not mentioned anything about their dance or even the party, aside from how it was nice to have finally met Charley. He figured that the woman was a safe topic for Severus, and assumed he’d hear back within the next few days. 

Now, staring out at the thick grey haze that stood where the fields normally were, Harry realized that he was probably not going to hear from the man for a long while. 

After what felt like a few hours but was likely only a few minutes, the door behind Harry opened and a sleep-tousled Ginny shuffled over to join him on the stoop. She didn’t say anything, just yawned and sipped at her coffee before resting her head on his shoulder. They sat together in silence; Ginny knew that these mornings were some of the only times where Harry could be with his own thoughts. He thought about Glasbury, about the kids that were currently under his care and the older ones who were at Hogwarts now. He thought about the few of them that had already graduated and were out making their own way in the Wizarding world as adults. He thought about his life, his choices, his friends. But mostly he thought about Severus. 

Once she got halfway through her cup, Ginny turned her head to look at her ex-husband. “Do you have anything planned for today?” her voice was quiet and soothing.

“Not really,” his voice was slightly gruff since he hadn’t used it yet that day, “I have a few things I could probably work on. If not, I can always see if Draco needs any supplies.”

She smiled gently at him and patted his shoulder as she stood up. “I think that would be good for you. It’ll take your mind off of other things.” 

Left alone with his thoughts once again, Harry sat for a few more minutes before forcing himself upright and back into the building, mentally scolding himself for being so maudlin about Snape. _He’ll talk to me when he’s ready, and I just have to accept that._

Once Harry busied himself with to-do lists, time flew by and it was 10:30 before he realized it. Sunday was cleaning day at Glasbury, and each age group of children was responsible for their own little jobs. Harry walked down the hallway leading to his room and could hear giggles coming from the girls’ bathroom, where the 7-year-olds were supposed to be cleaning the mirrors. 

He stuck his head in the door and grinned in the direction of the voices, his eyes closed. “I hope you girls are cleaning like you’re supposed to!”

Playful shrieks erupted and echoed off the walls from all directions.

“Ew, Harry!”

“You can’t come in!”

“No boys allowed!”

They giggled louder at him and he chuckled as he pulled his head back into the hallway and continued walking.

He needed to bring Teddy back here for a visit. He knew the boy was older than the other kids now, but he had always enjoyed spending time at Glasbury. Maybe when he got a little older he could help them with Quidditch alongside Ron. 

Once back in his rooms, Harry sat down heavily in the armchair closest to his fire. It was still relatively cool out, not yet cold, but one of his favorite things to do was relax by the fire with his sock-feet pointed toward the flames. He leaned down to take off his boots but before he could unlace them, his floo activated.

“Harry? Are you there?” Draco’s voice sounded somewhat frantic. 

Harry sat up and leaned toward the fiery outline of the blonde, “Yeah, I’m right here. Is everything okay?”

“No, I don’t think it is. All the medicinal potions I had in one of the storage closets look like they’ve been contaminated.”

“What?!” Harry shot up from his chair. “I’m coming through, watch out.”

Once Harry collected himself on the other side and dusted off the soot, Draco led him through his potions lab to the secondary storage closet on the right. 

“Look at all the vials, they’re covered in black film,” the already pale face was ashen as they surveyed the room together. 

Harry walked up to the shelf full of Pepper-Ups and saw that Draco was right. All of the vials had black on them. He turned and looked at the other shelves: fever reducing potion, Skele-Grow, burn pastes, hangover remedies… they all had the same film. In several of the bottles, it had somehow actually gotten inside as well.

He turned to look at Draco with a raised eyebrow, “How on earth did black mold grow in this storage room? And how was it never noticed?”

“Black mold? Is that what this is?” 

“That’s what it looks like to me. But I haven’t seen it in years, not since I cleaned in a muggle house,” Harry answered. 

Draco put his hands up to his face and groaned, “Ugh, of course something _muggle_ would be wrong with my bloody potions. How could this even happen?”

“It generally happens when there’s an excess amount of moisture and the spores have a place to grow. I thought there were charms for this kind of thing?” Harry looked at his companion in confusion. 

“There are! At least to keep moisture out. But I haven’t needed to come in here until today, when I was restocking the potions in the Medical room.”

“So how long has it been since you’ve been in this storage closet?”

“Fuck Harry, I don’t know,” Draco groused, “I finished with this whole room a few weeks after the new boys came to stay here.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “You haven’t been in here in a month?” 

“Don’t look at me like that, you knobhead. My lab and the two storage closets are always locked unless I’m here. Medicinal potions have a long shelf life, which you ought to already know. I had no reason to come in here until I needed any vials. In normal conditions they would be absolutely fine after _several_ months, let alone one.” Draco said, exasperated.

“How about we come back to the how part later,” Harry quickly said, “Let’s deal with the more pressing matter. You can’t use any of these potions now, right?”

“I honestly don't know. But I would prefer to not gamble with the health of the children.”

“Well how are we going to restock the entire supply of our medical potions? Winter will be here soon along with all of the ailments that it brings. Can you brew multiple batches at once?” Harry eyed him.

“While I appreciate your faith in my brewing skills, there’s no way I could make all this quickly enough. It took me over two months to brew this much.”

“Right then,” Harry interjected, “That settles it.” He started walking through the lab again to the entry room that housed the fireplace. “I’m calling Severus. If anyone can help you out, it’s him.”

“I don't want to bother him. He is an extremely busy man,” Draco said, reaching for the container of floo powder that Harry had just picked up. 

The dainty pale hands were too slow for Harry, who already had a pinch in his fingers and had thrown it into the fire and recited the floo address.

“Severus? Are you there?” Harry called out. There was no response. “Listen,” Harry continued, worried that he was being intentionally ignored, “I wouldn’t bother you if it wasn’t important. I’m in the Glasbury lab with Draco and we’ve got a problem.”

All of a sudden, the dark-haired man appeared in the hearth, bending down to speak with him. “What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?” His tone was not acerbic, but it wasn’t the friendly one that Harry had become accustomed to. Harry didn’t bother correcting Snape on his name, now seemed like a poor time to flirt with the man. 

“Something’s compromised my storage closet,” Draco pushed his head in the fire alongside Harry’s. “Some type of "black mold" contamination that has affected our entire supply of medicinal potions.” 

“Are none salvageable?”

“I'm not certain. I've never come across it before; Harry said it was some type of muggle spore.” the blonde said with disappointment in his voice.

“Stachybotrys chartarum, I have encountered it before. It can do substantial damage to one's respiratory system if not properly eradicated," Snape paused before continuing, "Very well. I shall come through in an hour’s time to check the contaminated potions, and assist you in restoring your supply if none are viable. Do you have enough ingredients on hand?”

“Yes,” Draco answered. 

“Thank you, Severus,” Harry added. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Snape looked at him with scrutinizing eyes before finally saying, “I am grateful that you knew to call me instead of doing something asinine like purchasing ready-made potions.” His face was stern but Harry thought he could see a tiny sliver of humour in his expression.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry smiled to help ease the discomfort that he felt at their loss of banter.

After the floo connection ended, Draco turned to look at Harry. “I would make a joke about how awkward that seemed, but I have a very meticulous Potions Master that will be here soon and I need to make sure everything is properly prepared.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus arrived at 12pm exactly, and he and Draco immediately began making potion batches en masse once it was determined that nothing could be saved from the storage closet. While they were slicing and paring ingredients, Harry brought them a tea tray to make himself feel useful. They both had barked an order at him to go away, which he promptly abided. 

Knowing that Draco hadn’t had lunch and suspecting the same of Severus, Harry went into the kitchen to make them something that would be substantial enough to tide them over until supper. 

At 3pm, Harry levitated a large tray of food behind him and headed for the lab, stubbornly intent on feeding the two Slytherins even if he had to spell it into their mouths. He made sure to stay in the entry area so that he didn’t get the food too close to the potions, and conjured a small table and three chairs. Once he had fresh tea alongside the food tray, Harry peered around the corner to see what stage of brewing the two were currently at. Draco was grinding something with a mortar and pestle, and Snape was stirring three cauldrons simultaneously. When they both paused what they were doing to discuss the next planned potion, Harry quickly spoke up to get their attention.

“If there is the possibility of a lull in your brewing process, I brought food for both of you.” He looked over at Draco, “I know you haven’t eaten today yet, prat. I won’t take no for an answer.” 

The blonde looked in question at Severus, who surveyed the many cauldrons and answered, “Yes, I believe it would be safe to put these under stasis, though no more than 20 minutes.” 

After the charms were cast and hands were scrubbed, the three men sat at the conjured table. Draco fixed himself a cup of tea and sighed with satisfaction after taking a sip. Harry removed the lid from the large tray and set a plate and bowl in front of each of them. 

“Croque monsieur, Potter?” Draco eyed the hot sandwich delightedly. 

“And French onion soup,” Snape chimed in with a smirk. “I didn’t realize you were so familiar with French cuisine, Mr. Potter.” 

“Harry,” he corrected Severus tentatively with a self-deprecating smile. 

Snape stared assessingly into his green eyes for long enough that Harry started to feel fidgety. The man seemed to have come to some sort of decision, because the next moment he gave a real smile, however slight it was, and said, “Harry.” 

Draco watched the interaction between the two men, an amused but slightly perplexed look on his face. 

Harry sipped at his soup while they both ate their sandwiches, glad to have the knot of anxiety loosen in his chest. 

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Harry suddenly said, “I’ve been trying to figure out what could have created enough moisture for this black mold problem, and I had a thought. Draco, this lab is part of the weekly cleaning schedule.”

“Yes,” Draco nodded in agreement after swallowing a bite, “But only the older kids can come in here, and they are only allowed to mop the floor. Everything else is locked away and the tables as well as the supplies stored underneath them are warded.” 

“So they bring a mop and bucket into the lab. And the tables are warded, but not the storage closets.” Harry eyed him for a moment, giving him the opportunity to follow his line of thought. Instead, it was Severus who understood.

“I see. You believe that someone may have spilled the bucket onto the floor.”

“Yes, it’s the only thing I can think of that might make sense,” Harry said, “And maybe they didn’t notice if it went into the storage room. The standard anti-moisture charms are meant to keep things dry on a very basic level, they’re not meant to physically repel large amounts of water.”

“Those little fuckers,” Draco growled. 

Snape smirked and said, “I believe you will need to start warding your storage rooms, Draco.”

“Obviously,” he drawled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Severus prepared to floo home for the evening, Harry followed him over to the hearth. By the look of apprehension in the onyx eyes, he could tell that Snape had been dreading the moment when Harry would mention their slow dance and what happened after it. Stunned to see such blatant vulnerability on the normally stoic face, Harry made the decision right then that he wouldn't bring it up unless Snape himself did. He was glad that no one other than Gin knew what happened. 

Wanting to somehow assure the proud man that he was safe from any ridicule, Harry looked at him warmly and squeezed his arm with gentle affection. “I know I’ve been giving you shit about not visiting, but I’m sorry you had to come under these circumstances. Thank you so much for all your help.”

Snape reached up to lightly touch the hand that rested on his arm. “You are most welcome, Harry. There is still much to be done, so I'm afraid I shall have to inflict my company upon you for the unforeseeable future.”

"Yes," Harry said with a grin, "It's an absolute inconvenience having you around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I feel like the black mold bit was very underwhelming, but I don't know enough about potential potions accidents (and the fact that all the kids are under 11 and wouldn't be brewing hard stuff) and I needed a way to get Sev to Glasbury. If anyone has any ideas, I would LOVE to have a better-sounding reason for potions getting ruined.
> 
> Edit: I just tweaked some of it to (hopefully) make it sound more legit. Hope it's a smoother read. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this done and posted on Halloween, but I couldn't get the chapter worked out in time. Hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think about the Harry/Sev bit, I wanted to make sure that Snape's character continuity stayed on track with the previous chapters.

The next two weeks passed quickly, and Harry found that no matter what he did he couldn’t keep from smiling. 

Normally on Halloween, the children got the day off from their studies to celebrate the holiday together. Since Halloween fell on a Sunday this year, they were more excited than usual as it meant they could also forego their cleaning duties. 

“Just for today,” Ginny had stressed to the kids at breakfast. “Everything still needs to be cleaned, so the first half of tomorrow will start with that.”

No one seemed to mind this announcement, their eager faces shining with enthusiasm at what the day would bring them. Harry didn’t think it possible that anyone could eat faster than Ron, but within minutes the omelets had disappeared and the dining room sat mostly empty, save for the four adults.

“Whoever decided to let them have a costume contest every year was a bloody genius,” Blaise said, putting his mug to his lips.

“Yes,” Draco drawled slyly, “I wonder who’s idea that was.”

“Oh, that’s right; It was mine.” Blaise replied with a pleased expression. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at the dark-eyed Slytherin. “A little humility wouldn’t hurt.”

“Well you have to admit that it certainly keeps them preoccupied,” Blaise answered. “Enough that they don’t seem to get into any trouble in the week preceding Halloween.”

“Thank Merlin for that,” Harry added as he took a sip of his coffee. “I have had no energy lately; I don’t know how I’ll keep up with all of them in the next few months.”

“No energy, eh?” Blaise eyed him with a lecherous smirk. “Any particular reason for this sudden bout of exhaustion, Harry?” 

Harry gazed dramatically back and batted his eyes, “Why, I haven’t a clue what you mean, Blaise.”

Ginny snorted into her cup.

“Speaking of which,” Draco said as he stood from the table, “Your boyfriend should be here in a bit to help in the lab.” He paused before adding, “I expect you to wear your costume all day, Potter. No getting out of it.”

“And what about you? If we all wear ours, you have to follow suit,” Harry sniped.

“Ah, but I will be brewing. I can’t very well have my vampire cape dragging about through the potion ingredients, can I?” 

Ginny laughed and called out to his retreating back, “That’s a piss poor excuse, Drake.”

Blaise took another drink from his mug before looking at the two remaining, “So how about it? Care to go and change then?”

“I suppose,” Harry sighed. “But it’s only just half eight. I’m not putting that thing on for at _least_ another hour or so. I’m not ready to be cold all day.”

“That’s your own damn fault for picking a costume without a real shirt, mate,” Blaise winked at him. 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Harry muttered. And it truly had, because when he had been deciding on what to wear this year, all he could think about was that Severus would get to see it. Knowing the man would be at Glasbury on this particular day seemed to have clouded Harry’s judgement, and so he had chosen something that would draw attention to his body without being too inappropriate. 

Ginny grinned at him, “We’ll just see what Snape thinks of you in your outfit. Maybe you’ll ...get a rise out of him.”

Harry shot her a warning glance before saying to Blaise, “And when are you planning to don your boring old painter’s costume?”

“Seeing as all I need is my apron and palette? Whenever we’re done in here,” he smiled sweetly at the Gryffindors. 

“You really should try to be more creative, Blaise,” Ginny told him as the three stood from the table and headed toward the exit. “This is the fourth time that you’ve been a painter. Very unimaginative.” 

"Oh sod off, you two," he said, "Not everyone can pull off sexy costumes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later found Harry sitting in his room, nursing a cup of tea and staring at the costume hanging precariously on the outside of his wardrobe. He could hear a group of children stampeding down the hallway, their laughter slightly muffled by his closed door. Every year there was such an interesting mixture of wizard and muggle-themed costumes, Harry always found it was one of his favorite times at the Home. It certainly helped take his mind off of the significance of the date in regards to his history. He idly wondered if Snape still thought about Lily each year on this day, and whether or not it haunted him as much as it likely used to. 

With a sigh, Harry resigned himself to being half naked and cold for the remainder of the day and took the outfit down from where it hung. After shucking off his jumper and jeans, he wrapped the leather kilt across his hips and tied it in place. He strapped the gauntlet around his right arm and fastened the attached harness across his chest and shoulder, clipping the other side around his neck. The leather sandals proved to be a pain to get on, as they had to be fastened all the way up his calf. After securing what felt like the fiftieth strap, Harry stood back to survey himself in the full length mirror. While he knew that he looked fit, he had never so blatantly flaunted his physique in the daylight before. The harness did little to hide the tanned expanse of his chest; his right nipple peeked out from under the curve of the leather, and no amount of tugging on the stiff fabric helped hide it. His abdomen was on full display as well, along with his entire back. Feeling rather more naked than he thought he would, Harry transfigured his discarded jeans into a cloak and wrapped it over his shoulders before attaching it to the clip at the back of his neck. 

Studying his reflection, he was glad that he was wearing smalls, no matter how constricting the style was compared to his normal boxer-brief pants. Ginny had insisted that he be authentic to the gladiator costume and not wear anything underneath the kilt, but Harry sincerely doubted her facts on that. While the front and back came almost to his knees, the sides were much higher on his thighs and he had not been keen on airing out his bits while walking around Glasbury.

In a fit of spontaneity, he waved his wand over his head and the messy black locks lengthened and grew past his shoulder blades. He turned to look at himself from the side, admiring how his slightly wavy hair complimented the overall rugged look of the outfit. Knowing that he looked good but still a bit self-conscious at the amount of visible skin, Harry steeled himself before leaving his rooms in search of Ginny. 

“Merlin’s _balls_ , Harry.” Gin opened the door and stared at him with her mouth agape. She ushered him into her quarters before continuing with a grin, “You look fantastic! And your hair… very nice touch. If you weren’t my gay ex-husband I’d have to shag you.” 

“Thanks, Gin,” Harry laughed, “You look amazing too. Has Draco seen this yet?”

Ginny was dressed in a black skin-tight bodysuit, complete with a tail, cat ears, and whiskers. The front of it scooped down to show a modest amount of cleavage, where she had applied silver glitter. 

“Not yet, but I’m sure he’ll have something to say about it. Look how great my ass looks in it,” she turned her bum toward Harry and shook it at him for good measure. Harry batted her away and chuckled. 

“And how do those tiny knickers feel underneath that kilt?”

Harry smirked at her, “They’re a bit more snug than what I’m used to, but they hold everything in quite nicely, thank you.”

“Still think you should have gone starkers under there,” she groused playfully at him, “Would’ve been way more fun if you popped a woody with Snape being here.”

Harry laughed at that. “You’re terrible! Besides, it’s not like you’d be able to tell or anything, this leather is so stiff.”

“You’ll be grateful for that stiff leather later if you’re the stiff one.”

“Cheeky,” Harry poked her bum while she giggled. “So… do you think the two of them would stop for some tea if we were to make an appearance in the lab?” he asked with a hopeful lilt in his voice. 

“I think we should go see,” she smiled at him and took his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On their trip down, Harry and Ginny came across two dragons, a group of girls in various forms of unicorn, a boy dressed as a skeleton, and strangely enough, a girl in an inflatable dinosaur costume. 

“Hi Harry! Hi Ginny!” The T-Rex called out. They stopped to greet her, trying to determine who was inside. 

“Er… hi…. Annabelle?” Harry asked tentatively. 

“You knew who I was!” The girl said happily. “No one else has been able to figure out who’s in here.”

“How are you going to eat lunch wearing that?” Ginny asked curiously.

“Oh, I don’t know. I haven’t figured that out yet. You two look awesome! Where are you going?”

“We’re going to the potions laboratory to see Draco and Professor Snape,” Harry answered with a smile. 

“Oh.” The cheeriness was gone from the girl’s voice. “Okay.”

“Annabelle,” Ginny said gently, “No one is angry with you about what happened to the storage closet down there. You just have to be more careful.”

“Yes,” Harry added in a kind voice, “And if accidents like that happen, it’s okay. You just have to tell one of the adults.”

“Okay,” Annabelle said glumly. She didn’t seem convinced, so after a shared look between the two adults they both reached out to hug the girl through her inflatable costume. It was awkward, and three sets of limbs bumped each other around until the 10-year-old started giggling at the silliness of it. 

“Now go on and catch up to your friends,” Ginny said warmly.  
  
They watched as the girl waddled away in what was probably an attempt at a run, and then continued on in their journey. When they got to the door of the lab, they paused outside to see if either of the Slytherins were talking. Harry could vaguely hear the distinct rumble of Snape’s baritone voice, so assumed that now was as good a time as any to slip into the entryway. 

“And the rest would probably take about--” Draco’s words died on his lips as he caught sight of Ginny standing in the entrance.

“Draco,” a smooth voice said, “what on Earth are you--” at the pointing motion of the blonde, Severus turned to look and promptly snapped his jaw shut mid-sentence.

The two men stood staring at Harry and Ginny, the only sound heard in the room coming from the four bubbling cauldrons along the wall.

“Happy Halloween, gentleman,” Ginny purred out with a grin.

Draco cleared his throat in an undignified way before replying, “Hap-Happy Halloween.”

Harry stepped forward slightly and, commanding a sense of confidence that he did not have, asked, “Would you two like to stop for a cuppa?”

Snape stared at Harry, rooted to the spot. After a moment he seemed to realize that a response was expected from him, and so recovered and said smoothly, “I believe we are at an acceptable point where a break could be warranted.”

“Yes, a cuppa sounds divine right now. I seem to be parched all of a sudden,” Draco eyed Ginny flirtatiously before leading Severus over to the entryway. 

Harry quickly conjured a table for the four of them before stepping into the hallway to call Dobby for a tea tray with biscuits, wanting to slap himself for not having better foresight. Once he had the tray, he backed into the room and levitated it onto the table, sitting down in the empty chair next to Severus. 

“So how are you two faring in your progress?” Ginny asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“We are ahead of schedule, as surprising as it seems,” Snape answered her in a steady voice. Harry saw the man glance over at him before quickly turning back to Ginny. The resulting shiver that went up Harry’s spine may have been due to the lab’s temperature or from Severus himself, but he felt his nipples harden almost painfully. He lowered his head slightly and set all of his attention onto fixing his tea, fully aware that at least one of his nipples was perfectly visible in the outfit that he wore. 

Harry chanced a look up and saw Draco giving him a knowing smirk. 

“So what exactly are you dressed as, Harry?” The blonde asked with a gleam in his eye. “Ginny wouldn’t give me any details, but hinted that it might be a bit… audacious.” 

“He’s a Roman gladiator,” Ginny smiled. “I think he looks bloody sexy, don’t you, Severus?” She looked over at the potions master, who had carefully controlled his features.

“I can’t see it properly with you half-hidden under the table like that,” Draco complained, “Stand up and come over here. Let me see the whole thing.” He tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow wickedly in response to Harry’s resigned look.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood, feigning annoyance by the request. He walked over to the empty space next to the table and turned in a dramatic circle, hand on his hip, eyes locked with Snape’s. The cloak around his shoulders billowed out, revealing his tan back and the full extent of his shoulders and abdomen that had previously been partially hidden under the fabric. Severus broke eye-contact with him and Harry liked to imagine that he saw slight colour on the high cheekbones. The stiff leather of the kilt had bounced upward with the twirling motion as well, though it didn’t reveal much skin. 

The fleeting look he had shared with the dark-haired man caused Harry to flush all over, much to his embarrassment. 

“Bloody _hell_ , Potter. That doesn’t leave much to the imagination. Good thing I’m not bent,” Draco sniggered his response, “Just how far down does that blush go?”

Snape glanced up from the tea that he had been studying at those words, a satisfied smirk on his face, seemingly because he had made the younger man blush. 

“I guess you’ll never know, will you Malfoy?” Harry huffed good-naturedly as he sat back down in his chair. He turned his head and winked at Severus before biting into a chocolate biscuit. 

“I do hope you are aware that your state of undress is entirely inappropriate for a potions laboratory, Mr. Potter,” the deep voice intoned with humour. 

“Harry,” he corrected before continuing cheekily, “And it’s a good thing I’m not helping you two with the potions anyway.”

“Yes,” Ginny added, “We do need them to work, after all.” 

Snape snorted at the comment.

After most of their tea was gone, Draco shared a heated look with Ginny before saying, “I wanted a private word with Ginny, Severus. Will it be too much trouble if I left for a bit?”

Black eyes went from Ginny to Draco, not missing the suggestive glances they were giving each other. He sighed in mock-exasperation, “I suppose I can supervise the current brews long enough for you two to defile one another, yes.”

Harry snickered at the couple as they both stood to leave, “Now who’s blushing, Malfoy?” 

Draco gave him a rude gesture while Ginny grinned at Harry deviously before ushering the blonde out in front of her, hand on his ass.

“Thirty-eight minutes, Draco,” Snape called after them before the door shut all the way.

Harry huffed out a laugh, “That’s not much time for a decent shag.” 

“I would think it as sufficient,” Severus said, a strange lilt to his voice. When Harry looked over at the man, he had a peculiar expression on his face. 

“I’m sure they’ll get a solid groping and snogging out of it, at the very least,” Harry shook his head and smiled. “Gin always did like to do everything slowly.”

The marked silence caused him to glance over at the Potions Master, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, his hand paused over a plain biscuit.

“Do you not think it strange to discuss the sexual habits of someone to whom you were once married?” 

“Not really,” Harry answered, “Not with Ginny at least. She was always very open about sexuality in general. Said that acting like it was something taboo wasn’t healthy for people in the long run.” He paused to look at Snape, who seemed to be paying rapt attention to his words. “I guess she had a girl in her year that was muggle-born whose parents refused to ever discuss sex or anything… made the girl feel like it was something dirty and shameful. When she finally had sex for the first time, apparently it was a disaster because she had never seen male genitalia--not even in pictures, and she didn’t understand her own anatomy.”

After a moment, Severus said with a pensive expression, “I have always thought that Hogwarts should have some type of educational course in that regard. It would certainly help people at least have the basic knowledge.”

“I agree, it would have helped me out loads,” Harry grinned. “Although I think everyone’s first time is pants regardless.”

Snape hummed noncommittally. 

Harry started clearing off the table. “Anyway, I’m grateful that Gin is so open about those types of things. I doubt I would have had the courage to talk to her about my sexuality conundrum had she been more uptight.” 

“Which, in turn, left you available to pine over your heterosexual ex-Potions professor,” he gently teased, standing to hand his empty cup to Harry’s outstretched hand.

Harry took the teacup slowly and traced his finger across Snape’s knuckles while looking up at the man warmly. “You keep saying that, Severus. But my affection doesn’t know the difference,” his voice was soft as he stepped closer. He could smell the Slytherin, his rich earthy scent instantly reminding Harry of the night when he laid his face against the man’s neck and held him close while they danced. 

Severus didn’t step away from Harry, but instead closed the distance and briefly touched the now-long black hair. “I know what you want, Harry,” he said in a gentle voice, “But I fear I may never be able to give it to you. That evening at Hogwarts…,” his words faltered. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t sure he was prepared to hear whatever was about to be said. Never before had the Potions Master been so heartfelt in his words and actions. While they had had many serious conversations over the years, Snape had been careful to not broach the subject of his emotions, and Harry had always followed his lead, not wanting to make the other man feel uncomfortable. The closest they ever came to discussing feelings was their lighthearted teasing. 

When Harry looked up, Snape’s head was slightly bent down, his eyes tightly shut to hide whatever emotion was there. Being this close to the man was sweet torture, his whole body was flushed with longing and Harry ached to be embraced by him. 

“I… I don’t want to fill you with false hope, Harry,” the onyx eyes finally opened and pierced Harry with their sincerity. “I know what you felt that night. I wish that I could provide an explanation to you, but I find myself incapable of doing so.”

Feeling emboldened by the honesty of his words, Harry reached his hand up and touched Snape’s cheek tenderly. “It’s okay, Severus. You don’t owe me any type of explanation.” He inched closer to him and rested their foreheads together, their faces now ensconced by two curtains of black hair. Harry was utterly floored that the normally standoffish man was allowing such intimate contact, and was determined to not abuse the fragile trust he had been granted. It would be so easy to lean forward and brush against his lips. Instead, with one hand still on Severus’s face, Harry reached with his other hand and rested his palm on the black-clad chest, just below his clavicle. “I have loved you for so long that it is just another part of who I am. But you don’t owe me anything, and if your friendship is all that I can ever have from you, I will gladly take it. I want you in my life in whatever capacity you are willing to give me.”

Severus didn’t say anything in response, but lifted his hand to cup Harry’s cheek before straightening so that their foreheads no longer touched. Harry lowered both of his hands and smiled affectionately up at the man before stepping back to allow some space between their bodies. 

Snape looked at Harry fondly before adopting a smirk and saying, “I shall still expect you to shamelessly flirt with me. It does wonders for my ego.”

Harry laughed, glad that the man was comfortable enough to steer the conversation back to more familiar ground. “I will never stop flirting with you, Severus. Or propositioning you,” he continued with a lecherous grin. “Sure you don’t want to be friends with benefits? I can teach you lots of things about that gorgeous body of yours.” 

Snape’s cheeks coloured, and Harry definitely didn’t imagine it that time. 

“I beg your pardon? I am a gentleman!” The taller man clutched at his chest in feigned offense. “I will not have some half-dressed harlot make such indecent proposals to me.” 

As he saw the entryway door slowly open behind an oblivious Harry, Snape's eyes took on a wicked gleam. “You should know better than to be scantily clad near a Slytherin anyway,” long fingers abruptly reached out and pinched the nipple that was brazenly on display. 

Harry gasped and stood dumbly as all of his blood surged to his cock. Two distinct voices roared with laughter behind him in the doorway. 

“What’s the matter, Potter? Did something... _come up_ while we were gone?” An infuriatingly smug voice drawled near his ear.

Ginny came around his other side with a grin, and to Harry’s horror started to bat at the front of his kilt. “See? I told you that stiff leather would come in handy. I can barely even tell.”

Harry glowered at the two pestering him, and then turned his scowl onto the Potions Master who stood four feet away, arms folded with a self-satisfied look on his face. 

“Glares are much more effective, Mr. Potter, when one can’t see the blush across your entire body.”

“Harry. It’s _Harry_ , you fucking tease.” 

Severus’s deep laugh filled the lab as Harry stomped his sandaled foot and briskly walked out of the open door. Draco and Ginny watched Harry leave and turned back to look at the normally stoic man, both erupting into fits of laughter when he raised his eyebrow but couldn’t contain his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I envisioned Harry's costume (not sure if external links are allowed): https://www.etsy.com/listing/716970032/men-genuine-brown-leather-roman?ref=shop_home_active_17&frs=1


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers! I'm currently working on the next chapter and should have it up soon.

“I’m absolutely knackered,” Ron said as he flopped down onto Harry’s sofa.

Harry dragged himself across to the hearth, attempting to warm his hands in the heat of the fire. He reached down to remove his heavy boots before stretching out across the rug in an exhausted heap.

“I can’t feel my fingers or toes,” he grumbled up at the ginger. “It was your bright idea to play quidditch in the freezing rain.”

Ron shrugged unapologetically, “You have to admit that it was fun, mate. I haven’t played that hard with the kids in a long time. Anyway, I reckon Fred and George got the worst of it.”

Harry laughed. The twins had underestimated the ferocity of the 10-year-olds they had challenged to a match. What the kids lacked in experience and skill, they made up for in sheer determination. Harry and Ron had played opposite teams from the older Weasleys in an effort to keep things even. Fred finished the game with a deep gash across the face, while George had ended up with a black eye from one of the bludgers. 

“I’m glad ‘Mione couldn’t come this time. She probably would’ve made us stop thirty minutes into it,” Ron chuckled. He stared into the flames for a long moment before turning to Harry, “So how have you been with Snape being here? Gin mentioned that he’s been helping Malfoy brew some stockpile of potions, but she didn’t go into too much detail.”

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his windblown hair, “Yeah, we had an issue with our stored potions getting ruined. It’s been almost two months since he’s been coming here to help replenish them.” He paused before continuing, “I’m alright, I s’pose. It’s been nice to have something to look forward to, honestly. Tomorrow is supposed to be the last day he’ll be here. Draco says that he can finish up the rest of the potions himself; I think he feels bad for taking Severus away from his responsibilities at the school.”

“I’ll bet there are loads of students there that would personally thank Malfoy for that service,” Ron smirked. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right about that,” Harry huffed out a laugh. 

“So have you heard from Michael recently? How’s he holding up in Slytherin?”

“He owled last week, actually. Tried to take the piss out of me for pulling his Head of House away from his snakes. Told me I was being needy,” Harry sat up from the floor to grin at his friend. 

“What a cheeky wanker!” 

Harry chuckled, “I wrote him back, gave him a hard time about how he and Daniel are getting on so well. I think that’ll shut him up rather good.”

Ron raised his eyebrows in question.

“Yeah,” Harry said in answer, “They’re somewhat of an item. I mentioned it to Severus when term first started and he’s kept me updated on the fact that the two boys are still inseparable. He actually caught them both out of curfew one night, snogging.”

“Blimey. I guess I never caught onto that while they were both here.”

“Well I won’t fault them for fancying each other,” Harry said before smiling, “At least someone from Glasbury is getting a proper snog.”

“You’ll have a hell of a time when the two of them come back for Holiday, though,” Ron grinned. “I reckon you’ll have to keep them in separate rooms.”

“Oh come on Ron, they’re both just shy of turning twelve. I doubt they’ll get up to anything more serious than making out. We didn’t know what the hell we were doing until at least sixteen.”

A ginger eyebrow rose in response. “Giving yourself a bit more credit, are you?”

Harry huffed, “Fine. I got a late start.”

“You were a bumbling virgin until after you graduated, mate. Just admit it.”

“Fuck off,” he laughed, “I think I well made up for that after Gin and I split.”

“Truer words were never spoken,” Ron said with a glint in his eye, “I was surprised you could even get on a broom when you were seeing that one Brazilian bloke.”

Harry smiled in reminiscence, “Yeah, Francisco. He had a bloody huge todger; certainly broke me in proper.”

“Oy! Spare me the details, mate!”

“You were the one that brought it up, you berk,” Harry laughed as he stood up and stretched his back. “I’m famished. Let’s go get some nosh.”

The redhead shot up from the couch so quickly that he almost tripped. Harry couldn’t help but think about how Snape would have said something sarcastic to his choice of words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the potions lab entryway was wide open when Harry rounded the corner. When he stepped over the threshold, he found Draco and Severus sitting in two conjured armchairs, casually sipping tea in front of the hearth. 

“Potter,” Draco drawled in mock surprise, “Fancy seeing you down here.”

Harry grinned unapologetically, and warmed when Snape silently conjured a third chair next to him with a subtle smile on his face. 

He sat down in the chair and looked at the men, “So, how are the two most talented potioneers faring with their lot?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Potter,” the dark eyes glistened with humour.

“Harry. And you love it when I stroke your ego, Severus.”

“While you, on the other hand, would like to stroke something else of his,” Draco quipped at the bespectacled man.

It was a testament to how well Harry and Snape had been getting on, because the comment drew no reaction from the Potions Master. He simply smirked at Harry and raised an eyebrow as if daring him to challenge Draco’s words. 

“Obviously,” Harry dead-panned in a poor imitation of the Professor. He reached out and stroked the man’s arm in a suggestive manner, eliciting a bark of laughter from Draco and surprisingly, a chuckle from Severus who did not shy away from the touch. To his never-ending surprise, Snape enfolded his free hand around the fingers that were lewdly wrapped around his arm and lightly rubbed his thumb across Harry’s knuckles. 

Draco’s eyes darted from one man to the other, shock intermingled with suspicion and satisfaction on his face. He cleared his throat, “Would you two like some privacy?”

To Harry’s delight, this made Severus chuckle again. Before he knew it, the taller man had drawn Harry’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss across the top of it. He glanced up at Harry through his eyelashes before playfully saying, “I’m afraid that my virtue will have to stay intact for today.” 

Harry flushed as he pulled his hand back slowly. Since Halloween and their heartfelt discussion, Snape had been much more hands-on, and he was still getting used to it. He knew how the man truly felt but couldn’t help that every pat or caress made his chest flutter. Severus would openly touch him now, but whatever silent set of rules the Professor had begun to write for their friendship didn’t always allow Harry the same freedom to initiate physical contact. This was the first time Snape had freely touched him in front of someone else, and Harry’s belly warmed with affection. 

“That’s a pity,” Harry said once he had a hold of himself again, “And here I was thinking I was the virtuous one.”

Draco scoffed at that, “Oh come off it. What a load of bollocks.”

“I am perfectly noble, thank you very much,” he grinned at the blonde. 

Snape eyed the both of them over his cup of tea. “Something tells me that you are most certainly not virtuous, Harry,” his voice was low and smooth.

“If ever a time comes where I can have my wicked way with you,” Harry purred sweetly to the man, “You will be thankful at my lack of purity.”

The high cheekbones coloured slightly before the man said, “I suppose we may never know then.”

“Never say never, Severus, ” Harry winked.

The onyx eyes looked at him with something akin to endearment before the Potions Master rose from his chair, the two men following. “I’m afraid that I must bid you both farewell. I have a prior dinner engagement for which I mustn't be late.”

“Supper at Hogwarts isn’t _that_ good, Severus,” Draco said playfully.

“It is a reservation at a restaurant, you nosey whelp.”

Harry’s stomach fell slightly as his suspicions grew. He was careful to keep his voice cheery when he said, “Oh? Do you and Charley have a dinner reservation?”

Snape gazed at Harry for a moment, as if he could clearly see through his poor attempt at shielding his feelings. “Yes, Italian is her favorite food. She has been pestering me incessantly about this particular venue.”

Draco banished the three arm chairs and stood back a bit as Harry walked the few steps with Snape to the fireplace. 

“Well,” Harry tried for a pleasant smile, “Please tell her I said hello. I never said goodbye to her properly the last time I saw her.”

Severus reached for the container of floo powder before turning back to look at Harry with a fond expression. He took a step toward him and briefly ran his hand through the messy hair, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“Foolish boy,” he muttered affectionately. 

Harry closed his eyes at the touch, and when he opened them, Snape was gone. 

The silence rang heavily.

“Well,” Draco finally spoke into the quiet, “That was certainly something.”

Harry looked over at his friend, unable to hide the expression of longing from his face.

The blonde walked over to him and gently grasped his shoulder, “Harry, if it’s any consolation… I’m not so sure Severus is quite the heterosexual that he claims to be.”

“I’m not sure of anything anymore, Drake,” he softly said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I likely won't get to update until next weekend. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_23 December 2010_

_Dear Severus,  
I know it’s only been a little over two weeks since you were here, but it feels strange to have not spoken to you in that time. The kids have all settled back in for the Holiday and the home feels full to bursting. I’ll have you know that I walked in on Michael and Daniel snogging on a bed last night. I felt so caught off guard that I didn’t even know what to say! Michael’s just turned twelve now and Daniel’s birthday is in February; it just seems so bloody young for two people to be getting on like that. After I got back to my rooms I tried to imagine how you would have handled the situation. Something tells me that I wouldn’t be able to command the same authority that you do when at Hogwarts. Plus, I’d never be able to pull off the billowing robes and daunting sexiness that you have about you. _

_Happy Christmas; I enclosed your present and I feel confident that I won’t have to ask whether or not you like it. Wish I could be there to watch you open it._

_Love,  
Harry_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas morning dawned bright and early at the orphanage, and the adults blinked wearily as they watched the children tear into their gifts. Harry nearly cracked his jaw on a yawn as he looked over to see his three friends clutching their mugs of tea and coffee like a lifeline. As tired as they were, they couldn’t help but smile at the excited buzz in the room.

“Oh, awesome! Look at what I got!”

“That’s so cool!”

Harry and Ginny shared an affectionate look as each of the children got to their package that held the expected Weasley sweater. When the home had first opened, Molly and Ginny had worked all year long on a sweater for each child. As their capacity grew and included not only the forty children, but also the ones home from Hogwarts on holiday, they had had to procure reinforcements via Hermione, Fleur, and Percy. The five adults now worked together to make sure everyone at Glasbury had a Weasley sweater to open on Christmas morning. 

“Well done, Gin,” Draco said between sips. 

“Thank you,” she preened, “It was utterly exhausting.”

Blaise chuckled as he rubbed his eyes.

The adults had exchanged their gifts the night before, and against better judgement had shared a bit too much eggnog for how early they knew the morning would be. 

“Merlin, my head is pounding,” Draco complained. “How long do you think they’ll take to finish up?”

“Quit your whining, Malfoy. It’s not the kids’ fault you can’t handle your drink,” Ginny smirked.

“Why don’t you go and fetch some hangover remedy?” Blaised looked at the blonde.

Harry laughed at that, “Because we don’t have any yet. That was supposed to be one of the potions that Draco would do himself after Severus left.”

“Yes, it’s _so_ bloody funny,” the grey eyes squeezed shut in pain. 

Michael smiled over at the group of adults from across the room. He walked up to them after a minute and gave them a dimpled grin, “Thanks for the presents everyone. They’re brilliant.” 

Blaise and Harry looked warmly at him, Harry reaching out to tug affectionately on a loc, “You’re very welcome, Michael. We love you.”

The boy adopted a teasing smirk on his face before saying to Harry, “You know, you could always come back with me to Hogwarts after the Hols. I’m sure there’ll still be a bit of mistletoe hanging somewhere in the dungeons.”

Despite the pained expression on his face, Draco barked out a laugh at Michael’s words. 

“Oh yeah? And just how would you know where the mistletoe is?” Harry teased, “Have you been snogging under it?”

Michael unashamedly grinned before saying, “I haven’t a clue what you’re implying, Harry.”

The four adults chuckled as they watched the young Slytherin pointedly walk over to Daniel and kiss him on the cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry walked into his office later that morning, he could hear the tapping on his window. He spotted Archimedes glaring at him reproachfully through the glass and couldn’t keep the bright smile from his face as he let the owl in. 

“Why Archimedes, don’t you look dashing!” He grinned at the bird who glared up at him.

He stuck out his leg and let out a haughty hoot in response to Harry’s words. Harry handed him a treat after removing the parcel, and the owl took off out of the window without giving an opportunity to send a response back to Severus. 

“Bloody grumpy thing,” Harry muttered as he watched Archimedes shrinking in the distance. He turned to open the letter that was attached to the parcel.

_25 December 2010_

_Harry,  
Happy Christmas to you as well. I won’t even begin to know how on earth you were able to procure something with so many signatures, but I am grateful nonetheless. The poster is now framed in my study, protected with far too many charms. _

_I have attached your gift as well, and though it pained me to purchase, it will assist you in creating the fowl concoction each morning that you call coffee. May you think of me every morning that your lips touch the ceramic._

_As for Michael and Daniel, I am at a loss of how to advise you. It is simply understood that children obey me; I cannot help that I command respect wherever I go. Perhaps it is my billowing robes that indeed give me this power._

_Severus_

“What an utter prat,” Harry grumbled with a smile. He knew the autographed Stargate poster would go over well with the man. It had taken him ages to find one that was signed by all four of the show’s main actors. 

He unwrapped the parcel to find an ordinary dark green coffee mug. The small note attached to the handle read, _Touch your wand to the cup for a “perfect” brew_ in Snape’s spidery handwriting. He laughed at the sarcasm that came through. Touching his wand to the edge, Harry watched as it filled with dark liquid that suddenly became milky and stirred itself. He took a tentative sip and moaned in appreciation at the delicious coffee that was just the way he liked. His heart warmed at the thought that Severus had found a way to charm it so it was perfect each time he used it.

May you think of me every morning that your lips touch the ceramic, indeed. 

“Bloody tease,” Harry said to himself as he sipped the rest of his perfect coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_9 January 2011_

_Dear Severus,  
You didn’t think I’d forget, did you? It’s not every day the man of your dreams turns 51. I’d shamelessly offer you the gift of birthday sex, but I know what your response would be. Can’t blame me for trying, though. Since you won’t take my body as your gift, included is something that will go well with your Christmas present. _

_P.S. Thank you for the coffee mug, git. I absolutely think of you each time I take a drink, though my lips would prefer something else over the ceramic._

_Love,  
Harry_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank Merlin it’s nice outside,” Ginny groused, “I was beginning to think the building would explode with all their pent-up energy.”

The first day of decent weather in March found almost all of the Glasbury children running around in the front garden or playing in the field behind the home. The two Gryffindors stood and watched as they chased each other through the bushes and across the grounds. 

“I thought I would have to hex them for a minute there,” Harry agreed.

“I never acted like this when I was their age,” Draco said, walking up to the pair. 

Ginny smirked at him, “That’s because you were raised in a poncey Pureblood house, Malfoy. This is how normal kids act.” 

“Nonsense,” he sniffed haughtily. 

Harry glanced over to see that the two of them making eyes at each other. “Alright, well I’ll leave you lovebirds to supervise the children by yourselves,” he grinned, “I’m going to Hogwarts in a bit anyway to have some tea with Severus.”

A blonde eyebrow rose in question. “Tea? Is that what the kids are calling it now?”

Harry laughed, “Just tea, you tosser. It’s not like he’d ever let me shag him.”

“I don’t know about that, Harry. You forget that I saw a few months ago how he kept touching you .”

“Then you’d be gobsmacked to know how much more he touches me now,” he grinned at the surprised look on the pale face. 

“Really?” Ginny turned an inquiring eye on her ex-husband, “Do tell.”

Harry hesitated before continuing with a self-deprecating smile, “Let’s just say that I’ve resigned myself to the fact that I’m at least half-hard the entire time I’m with him.”

Draco burst into laughter, “And that’s any different than before _how_?”

The truth of the matter was that things weren’t anything like how they had been before. Severus seemed to have made it a personal goal of his to have Harry in a near constant state of arousal when they were together. In the last month, he’d graduated from the previous gentle and tentative touches to now practically groping the younger man wherever he saw fit. He seemed to grow more brazenly confident with each visit, slowly driving Harry mad with desire while still professing his maintained heterosexuality. It was the sweetest form of torture.

“Trust me,” Harry finally said to the blonde, “It’s different.”

Draco and Ginny shared a look as Harry turned to head back into the building, mentally preparing himself for what was sure to be another afternoon of delicious torment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up, let me know what you think! :) Poor Harry and his blue balls.
> 
> Edit: I went back and edited this chapter; I wasn't happy with Snape's emotional honesty as it didn't fit his character how I had previously written it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_6 April 2011_

_Harry,  
I’m sorry I missed Fred and George’s party last week. I really wanted to come, but Professor Sprout gave me detention and I had to scrub cauldrons for Professor Snape on Saturday. He was abnormally unpleasant for whatever reason...was he supposed to go to their party too? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know why I didn’t come to Glasbury. If you see Ron or the twins, will you tell them for me?_

_Talk to you later,  
Michael_

_P.S. Before you ask, I got in trouble for not paying attention in class. Don’t worry about scolding me, my head of house already took care of that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Honey, I’m home!” Harry called out as he shuffled into Snape’s study. He shifted the tin of popcorn to one hand as he reached back to close the door with the other. As he rounded the corner, he could hear voices drifting over from the far end of the room.

“--don’t know what’s gotten into him lately, Sev. He’s just got this _attitude_ with me.”

“I shall speak to him about it, I assure you.”

Harry’s stomach twisted as he recognized the voice belonging to Charley. She was standing very close to Severus in the doorway to his bedroom, her hand resting familiarly on his bicep. 

Harry cleared his throat and gingerly looked at the two of them, “Uh, do you want me to come back later?”

Hazel and onyx eyes shot over to where he stood, realization dawning that they were not alone. To Harry’s irritation, Charley did not release her hold on Snape, instead turning a bright smile onto him.

“Oh, hi Harry! I almost forgot that you were coming today,” she gently squeezed the Potion Master’s arm and rubbed it affectionately before dropping her hand. 

“Yeah, well… we can reschedule if it’s a bad time,” he tried desperately to keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

“That won’t be necessary, Harry. Our conversation was essentially at its end.”

Harry fought to maintain an impassive expression as he caught the warm look Snape directed at Charley. 

“Nonsense,” she said cheerily, “You two have a longstanding date and I have no desire to encroach on it. I’ll catch up with you later, Severus.” She shared a subtle smile with the taller man and excused herself from his quarters.

Harry set the tin of popcorn between the two chairs they normally occupied on their “dates” before walking over to the sidebar. He busied himself with preparing two cups of tea, decidedly not making eye contact with the other man. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the soft clink of the spoon stirring in the liquid. 

Harry stiffened when he felt Severus press himself fully against his back, his long fingers resting on the front of Harry’s hips.

“Do I detect... _jealousy_ , Mr. Potter?” A low voice said into his ear, the Roman nose nuzzling the skin just underneath.

Harry, caught off guard by the sudden movement, couldn’t keep the soft gasp from escaping his lips. Immediately he was angry with himself for letting the noise slip.

“Fuck you, Snape,” he bit out. 

The hands on his hip bones clutched tighter before the deep voice continued, “Hm, I believe we have already discussed that that would not be happening.” 

Harry could feel Snape's hips subtly grinding against him with barely perceivable motion. He set the forgotten teacup down before reaching back to cup the Potions Master’s ass with both hands.

“One of these days,” Harry turned his head so that his lips spoke against the black hairline, “My chivalry is going to fly out of the window and I’m going to throw you down and fuck you, Severus.”

A dark chuckle sounded, “That is most improbable.” He maneuvered his arse out of Harry’s grasp.

“Keep testing my patience and see, Snape.” 

“Oh? Would you rather I stop?” The deep voice was tinged with humor. “I was under the impression...” a hand slowly moved from a hip bone toward the front of Harry’s trousers, “...That you quite enjoyed...” fingers teasingly brushed against the hard bulge, “...When I touch you.”

“You know I bloody do,” Harry grated out, clenching his teeth in an effort to not thrust against the hand that was so brazenly resting across his clothed erection. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself against the onslaught of emotions he was feeling.

It was absolute torture. He could smell Severus’s skin, hear the inhalations of his breath, feel the man’s heartbeat tapping a rhythm against his back. Though none of this was new to him within the last several months, Harry found that it was becoming more and more difficult to respect the man’s word that he was not bent. How could he not be? What kind of heterosexual would be comfortable with this level of contact, let alone seek it out? 

Hopeless frustration won out over lust in the end, and he found the strength to pull out of Snape’s embrace. 

“A splendid job you did at distracting me, by the way,” Harry said as he turned to face the man, running a shaky hand through his hair. Severus looked at him with an amused expression, as if waiting for Harry to finish his sentence.

“From your little intimate chat with Charley,” Harry supplied. 

Severus reached for the tea. “Do you mean the _private_ conversation that you interrupted? Nosey Gryffindor,” he smirked. 

“For once, you should be glad for that. My Gryffindor nobility may be the only thing that’s kept me from tearing your clothes off.”

To Harry’s surprise, a slight blush appeared on Snape’s face. Of all the things that had transpired in the last ten minutes, it was hard to account for what embarrassed this man. 

“Charley was speaking to me regarding Mr. Carter,” Snape finally answered, walking toward the chairs that sat in front of the television. 

“Michael?” Harry followed close behind, “Why? Is he alright?”

“It appears as though he has been having some difficulty in Herbology.” Severus eyed one of the chairs with a pensive expression. He drew his wand and transfigured it into a sofa large enough to fit both men. 

Harry stared at the cozy-looking couch, momentarily stunned before remembering what they were discussing. “He owled me earlier in the month to tell me that Charley had given him detention, and that was why he wasn’t able to come to Glasbury the weekend of the twins’ birthday. But he told me that he got into trouble for not paying attention.”

Severus sat on the edge of the sofa, giving a small bounce as if to test its comfort level. Apparently deciding it was sufficient, he slid back so that he was fully seated. He looked at Harry expectantly and patted the space next to him. 

Well this was certainly new. 

Harry gave the man a curious look before sliding onto the couch. He crossed an ankle over his knee so he could turn to face him.

“Yes, that is indeed true. For that specific incident,” Snape said. “And I must admit, I was not particularly pleased that I myself had to miss the celebration in order to oversee a Saturday detention.”

Harry chuckled, “Michael had you pegged on that one. He assumed that you were missing the party too, said that you were ‘abnormally unpleasant’ during detention. Though I wouldn’t say you being unpleasant is all _that_ abnormal.”

“Impertinent brat.”

Harry batted his eyelashes before sobering, “So you’re saying there has been more than one incident with him?”

Severus sighed, “Unfortunately. I truly don’t understand what has happened. He only seems to misbehave in Charley’s class. Other than Herbology, he is a model student and a superb example for Slytherin house. He really is quite intelligent, Harry.”

“I know,” Harry rolled his eyes and smiled gently, “I tried to tell you that.”

“That you did. Nonetheless, I shall have to speak to him about his poor attitude. I had hoped that it was simply a chance incident with his behavior, but it appears that is not the case.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Harry said. The childish side of him secretly wanted to high-five Michael for giving Charley the what-for, but he knew he was being immature. “If I need to get involved, please let me know.”

Severus nodded his acknowledgment before picking up the tin of popcorn that Harry had brought. He scooped some of the cheesy variety onto a conjured plate. After noticing that the silence had drawn on longer than usual, he looked at Harry and raised his eyebrow in question.

“I appreciate your explanation of the concern over Michael,” Harry pushed gently, “But you know that’s not what I was referring to when I asked about your conversation with Charley.”

“Merlin, you are relentless,” Snape sighed heavily. “Very well, what would you like to know, you nosey twat?”

Harry barked out a laugh at the choice of words from the normally proper man. “She was touching you rather closely, and I caught a few shared looks between the two of you.” He was careful to keep the accusatory tone from his voice, no matter how he wanted to demand an explanation.

Snape blinked and stared at Harry as if he expected him to continue. Finally he said, "Was there a question in that sentence?"

"Er... Well I suppose there wasn't."

“I did tell you that we were close, Harry,” Severus replied gently after another pause, “I am rather fond of her.”

“Fond?” Harry winced at how petulant-sounding that had come out. 

“She is a delightful woman. She’s quick-witted, intelligent, patient... we get on quite well.” 

Harry stared up at him dumbly. 

“Fret not,” Snape said in playful tone, “If ever I were to wake and find myself with homosexual leanings, you would be the only man for me.” 

He knew that Severus was trying to lighten the mood by teasing him, but it only made Harry feel worse. His heart sank as he was reminded, yet again, how vocal Severus was in proclaiming his supposed staunch heterosexuality. The despair must have shown on his face, because long fingers suddenly enveloped his shoulders and he was pulled tightly against the lean form. Harry stayed cradled on the couch next to Snape for a long time before he found his voice, though when he finally spoke it sounded much smaller than he meant it to.

“Severus?” 

Instead of a verbal response, Harry felt a gentle squeeze from the older man, indicating that he was listening. 

“Are you sure you're not even a little curious?”

Snape was quiet for a moment before turning his pensive gaze onto the other man. “Harry, you know that I am... unaccustomed to verbalizing these types of things. When it pertains to matters of the heart, I am a man of actions, not words.”

Harry nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“I have never known a more persistent, aggravating person other than Albus himself. I will admit that I do not understand the level of devotion you have to me, for I am not a nice man. I value our friendship and the ease at which you have inserted yourself into my life. I have said it before, but... I could never give you what you need.”

Harry gazed up into the strong face, “So all the touching... are you cuddling me simply for my own benefit?" His heart ached as he forced himself to say the words aloud.

“I most certainly do not _cuddle_.” At that, Severus pulled the man tighter to him, his actions betraying his sneering words.

Harry chuckled softly and rested his head against the other man’s shoulder, his chest heavy with unspoken emotions. If Severus were a man of actions and not words, Harry thought it was quite obvious as to how the Potions Master truly felt, based on his behavior. If only the man knew how to be honest with himself. Harry smiled sadly when elegant fingers wrapped around calloused ones. 

After a few minutes in companionable silence, Snape said with a smirk, “Are you quite sure you haven't had me under Imperious these last few months? You must know that I am typically not a tactile person.”

Harry's brow crinkled in thought. Once again, the older man had tried to lighten the mood with his humor, but it fell flat just as the previous attempt had. Instead of making Harry laugh, it saddened him that the admission of liking physical touch--instigating it, even--was such an impossibility for the stoic man. 

Severus glanced over, seemingly unnerved by Harry's silence, before continuing quickly, “If it is undesirable to you, I will endeavor to refrain--”

“Of course it isn’t _undesirable_ to me, Severus,” Harry interrupted softly. “You know how much I desire it. Desire you.”

Harry watched with affection as the Potion Master’s cheeks coloured. 

“If it is too much to bear, rather,” Snape clarified. 

“I like it when you touch me. Gentle like this,” he indicated their entwined fingers, “And also your aggressive… gropey touches.” He grinned up at the man.

“Gropey?” A raised eyebrow was about to give a lecture on using words that didn’t exist. 

“Yeah,” Harry sniggered in answer, “Like how you were grabbing at me earlier in front of the tea tray. Gropey.”

“Ah, yes,” Severus acquiesced before his face took on a hint of guilt. “That would be my Slytherin nature, taking advantage of a situation when it smells weakness.” 

“Well I’m definitely weak for you,” Harry grinned. He resolved himself to enjoying the rest of their evening together; he could over-analyze the conversation once he was home. He leaned his face up and kissed Severus’s cheek playfully. “Now give me some of that popcorn so we can watch this bloody show, already.”

Snape handed him the tin with look of irritation, but his dark eyes shone with endearment.

Harry snuggled back against the man, fully aware that Severus hadn't really answered his curiosity question with a definitive yes or no.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this latest addition! I have been working 60+ hours a week recently, so I will try my hardest to update next weekend but it may not happen. Thanks to Mykko_chan for the suggestions that helped the story along. :)

Harry whistled as he walked down the Hogwarts hall, the small of his back still tingling from where Severus had escorted him out of his quarters. The students had become used to seeing him frequent the castle in the previous months, and so most of the time after his meetings with Snape he was left alone to wander about before heading back to Glasbury. That Saturday afternoon proved to be much the same; the warm Spring sunshine streaming through the windows felt glorious after being in the dungeons the last two hours. 

As he made his way to the main entrance, Harry spotted a familiar dimple-faced boy headed toward the library with a stack of books in his arms. 

“Hey you,” Harry called out.

Michael turned to him and smiled broadly when he realized it was Harry.

“Hiya, Harry!” He beamed and walked over, “Are you here for Professor Snape?”

“I was, yes. We’ve just finished and I’m heading back home,” Harry laughed at the wry look the boy gave him. 

“You’re here an awful lot,” the brown eyes sparkled, “I take it that means that things are going well?”

“Hm,” Harry smirked affectionately, “I don’t think that’s necessarily any of your business, you little sneak.” 

“But of course it’s my business, Harry. I told you that I’d work on him for you, after all,” he winked up at the man.

Harry chuckled and indicated the books in the student’s arms, “Your only business is studying and doing well in school,” he paused before continuing, “and that means _all_ of your classes. Herbology too.”

At those words, the smile on the chocolate face faltered. He sighed heavily before mumbling an acknowledgement. It didn’t sound convincing to Harry in the least.

“I know it’s not the course materials, Michael. You’re far too bright for that to be the difficulty.”

The boy shook his head before saying, “No, that’s not it. I actually enjoy the lessons--the content, that is.” 

Harry said nothing, simply looking at the young Slytherin expectantly.

“I’m just not… particularly fond of the professor, is all.” The brown eyes averted Harry’s scrutinizing gaze.

Harry had had the sneaking suspicion that Charley was likely the problem, a fact that he had never mentioned to Severus but was sure the man had already figured out. Harry had to fight to keep the humor from his face. The irony wasn’t lost on him that he was about to lecture the student for something he himself was guilty of.

“Hm, I see.”

“I’ve tried to be better,” Michael said, “Daniel is in the class with me and pokes me when he thinks I’m about to say or do something that might land me in detention.”

“Well regardless of the reasons behind your dislike of Professor Sprout,” he eyed the boy meaningfully, “You have to be respectful. Term is almost over, anyway. Alright?” 

“Alright,” Michael said half-heartedly. 

“Now off you go to the library. I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

A dimpled smile flashed up at him, “Oh I’m sure I’ll see you again before then.”

“Cheeky!” Harry laughed, continuing on to the main entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So are you ready for your date, Potter?” Draco stood in the doorway to Harry’s quarters, casually leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. 

“It’s not really a date, Draco. It’s likely just a shag.” 

“Nonetheless,” the blonde studied his nails, “It’s high time you had one of those as well.”

“So who is this bloke again? Ben? Brandon?”

“Brad,” Draco corrected. “He’s an American that I met a few years ago while traveling. A bit vapid, but he’s fairly intelligent as far as Muggles go.”

That was probably what had pleasantly surprised Harry the most after having known Draco for so many years. He truly had shed the Malfoy mentality in that, while still a pompous asshole, he associated with all kinds of people that he previously wouldn’t have been caught dead with. 

“At the risk of sounding exceedingly shallow, I wouldn’t care even if he was an idiot. I’m not exactly looking for something long term; It’s not like my heart is on the market,” Harry had meant it to be funny, but knew that his words came out rather flat.

Draco studied him for a long moment. “At the risk of sounding exceedingly crass,” he said in a bored tone, “We all would like you to get laid so that you are more pleasant company. Your blue balls are weighing everyone down.”

Harry turned to look at the blonde, humor warring with irritation on his face. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Harry. You know it’ll be good for you, and Merlin knows it will be good for Glasbury.” 

He glared at the blonde, then huffed out a resigned chuckle. “You’re probably right.”

“Of course I’m right,” Draco said haughtily, his expression clearly indicating that he thought Harry was stating the obvious. 

“So what are your plans for the evening then?” Harry asked, deciding to change the subject.

“Ginny and I are going to go see a muggle film in the city,” the pale face took on a pained look, but the glint in the grey eyes told Harry that it likely wasn’t the inconvenience that Draco was trying to put on.

“Uh huh,” Harry said questioningly.

“Some wretched film that she’s seen before. Something she called-” the Slytherin shuddered before continuing, “a _‘chick flick’_. Apparently it’s quite funny but somewhat vulgar.”

“Knowing Gin, anything she finds hilarious is bound to be vulgar.”

“Quite,” the blonde said with a smirk.

“So you two will be out, and I’ll be out, and Blaise will be the only adult here?”

“Fred and George Weasley will be here too, they are holding an Exploding Snap tournament for the kids,” Draco corrected. At the questioning look on Harry’s face, he continued with a huff, “Well someone has to organize the weekend supervision, since you’re too busy gallivanting with Severus.”

“Oh sod off,” Harry groused. “We’ll have another adult here full-time once Luna gets back from New Zealand.”

“Seeing that it’s nearing the end of June, that is still a month away,” Draco said. “In the meantime, don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I’ve taken care of the important things.”

“Yeah, well… thanks,” he smiled sheepishly. 

“Now go finish getting ready for your date,” Draco admonished. “Brad will be waiting for you at O’Malley’s. Six o’clock sharp, Potter. Don’t be late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry mumbled as he watched the blonde retreat down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, Brad proved to be decent company. He was friendly, well-spoken, and while Harry did agree with Draco that the man was somewhat vapid, he carried on intelligent conversation. Other than his vivid blue eyes, he looked very plain with a nondescript face and light brown hair.

They were currently having a pint at one of the pubs in Muggle London, and Harry found it refreshing that he didn’t have to deal with people coming up to him and trying to start conversations. A bonus was finding out that Brad knew about the Wizarding World from his occupation, so Harry didn’t have to hide anything. Not that he’d be around long enough to use magic near him, other than maybe summoning the lube. Harry smirked to himself before realizing that the man had just asked him a question, judging by the expectant look on his face. 

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said sincerely, “What was that again?”

Brad smiled kindly at him before repeating himself, “I asked if you get to venture away from the orphanage enough to do... other things.”

“Oh, well sure. I do loads of things outside of Glasbury. There’s a local market that has an incredible selection of goods, and when the weather is nice I’ll take my broom out to go flying--” 

He abruptly stopped as he felt Brad’s foot rubbing against his leg under the table. 

“I meant,” the blue eyes sparkled mischievously, “ _other things._ ” 

“Oh.” Harry cleared his throat softly as it finally dawned on him what the real question was. He took a drink from his glass. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done… other things,” he admitted to the man. Through the window of the pub he thought he saw a familiar dark figure walking by, but on second glance no one was there. 

“I was under the impression that’s what you were after today, rather than something more… meaningful,” Brad drew his attention back to the conversation. 

Harry searched the man’s face, plain lips quirked into a playful smile. He wasn’t judging, wasn’t looking at Harry with disapproval. He bore only an expression of warm desire tinged with hopefulness. He was rather blatantly offering, it seemed, sex without strings. It was just what Harry needed. 

“Your impression was correct,” Harry told the man with a coy smile.

“Excellent,” Brad said. He drained the rest of his pint and stood from the table, fishing through his pocket to leave money next to their empty glasses. “My hotel room is just around the corner, if you’re alright with that?” He watched Harry stand to join him.

“That’s perfect. It’s not like I can bring you back to my place,” Harry joked as he followed the man out of the pub, “I’d be pestered for days by the children wanting to know who you were.”

Brad laughed as they stepped onto the street, “Yes, that would definitely make for an awkward conversation.”

The two men walked in companionable silence, the setting sun casting shadows on the ground. When they reached the mouth of a darkened alley, Brad playfully pulled Harry into it.

“Wha--” Harry was interrupted by soft lips against his own, aggressive but not demanding. He couldn’t keep a moan from escaping as he felt the firm body press him against the brick wall. This is what he had been missing. He wrapped his hands around the other man’s back and relished the feeling of wiry muscles beneath the thin shirt. Their mouths opened further and the kiss became deeper, hips grinding against each other at a reserved pace. Brad was no Snape, but Harry would be stupid to ignore the needs of his body that the infuriating Potions Master was obviously not willing to meet. 

When they broke apart from the kiss to catch their breaths, Harry looked over Brad’s shoulder and his heart stopped. As if his mind could conjure the image of the man, Harry swore that he could see Severus watching them from several hundred meters away, partially obscured behind a muggle telephone box. He blinked and looked again at the spot where he thought the man had been standing, but saw only the phone box in the twilight of dusk. 

Brad watched him with a strange expression before turning to look over his shoulder, following the direction of Harry’s gaze. Seeing nothing, he turned back. 

“You okay?” He asked genuinely.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He was not going to let his hopeless love get in the way of a decent shag, no matter what tricks his mind played on him. 

He reached toward the brown hair and pulled Brad in for another kiss, apologizing to his heart that the carnal needs of his treacherous body would have to be met by this man and not Severus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_25 June, 2011_

_Dear Severus,  
You never told me what you wanted me to bring for our next meeting, other than “no more bloody popcorn”. I know you’re not fond of sweets that are too cloying, but can you give me some suggestions here? Otherwise I’ll be left to my own devices and we both know how much you love that._

_P.S. I hope the end-of-term exams haven’t pushed you over the edge. I’ve missed our weekly dates but know that you are very busy with dunderheads. Let me know when your schedule is ready for me._

_Love,  
Harry_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There’s the man I know and love!” Ginny exclaimed as she enveloped Harry in her arms and pressed dramatic wet kisses on his face. 

“Gin,” Harry rolled his eyes but took the abuse from his ex-wife. “I haven’t been all _that_ bad lately.”

“Like arse you haven’t,” Draco said as he approached the two Gryffindors in the hallway.

“Yes,” she agreed playfully, “It was getting a bit painful to be around you for a while there. You were backed up from balls to brains.”

Ginny laughed at Harry’s expression before pulling him and Draco in the direction of her quarters. “Come on, you two. Let’s have a drink so Harry will spill the details about his date.”

“Yes, let’s,” Harry deadpanned.

Once in her room, Draco closed the door behind the three of them before adding, “I feel that I should preface this conversation with the fact that I have no desire to hear the details surrounding Brad’s cock.”

“Hm, that’s a pity. It was quite lovely,” Harry said cheekily. 

Ginny roared with laughter at the pale face that somehow paled further. 

Draco busied himself making their drinks while Harry talked about meeting Brad at O’Malley’s and the subsequent events of the evening two nights ago. 

“I envy men sometimes,” the redhead sighed after a few minutes, “Sex without strings is certainly a convenient thing to have. I’m not sure I could do it, though.” She sipped her drink and casually rested her legs across Draco’s lap on the settee. 

“It’s not like it’s my first choice, you know,” Harry complained into his tumbler.

“Not to sound like an optimistic Gryffindor, but I honestly think that Severus could come around,” Draco said. 

“Oh! I almost forgot that part,” Harry exclaimed, sitting up straight and setting his drink down on the side table next to his chair. 

Two pairs of eyes looked at him with confusion. 

“When Brad and I were snogging in the alleyway, I looked over his shoulder and could have _sworn_ that I saw Severus standing there.”

“What do you mean _standing there_?,” Ginny asked, “Like right behind Brad?”

“No no, further away. Like up the street a few hundred meters or so,” He said before continuing, “I know it was probably just my imagination, or some sort of projection of my heart’s desire, but still… I thought I saw him through the window at the pub earlier that night, too. Both times when I did a double-take, there was no one there. I’m likely just going barmy.” Harry ran his hands through his messy hair and so did not notice the look that crossed Draco's face. 

“Well,” Draco said slowly, “Have you spoken to Severus since then?”

“I owled him yesterday, but he usually takes a few days to respond to me.”

“I’m sure it was nothing, Harry,” Ginny supplied after a beat. “You daydream about the man all the time.”

“Yeah, probably so,” he agreed.

Draco hummed noncommittally and took a drink from his glass, eyes becoming unfocused as if deep in thought. 

Their conversation eventually steered away from Harry’s date and onto the plans for Luna once she was to arrive at Glasbury. 

A tapping at the window interrupted their discussion, and Ginny rose from her place on the settee to let the owl into her room. It flew immediately to Harry, who recognized the spidery handwriting on the parchment but not the bird itself. As soon as he removed the letter and the small parcel, the owl flew away through the still-open window. 

Harry’s grin must have given it away, because Ginny giggled and said, “Well that one’s from Snape, then,” before sitting back down next to Draco.

Harry opened the parchment and his excited expression fell immediately when he saw how it was addressed.

_26 June 2011_

_Mr. Potter,  
I regret to inform you that I will be traveling out of the country now that term is over, and will not be available for our meetings. By the time you receive this letter I will have already departed, and would appreciate it if you do not attempt to contact me. It is, after all, meant to be a vacation. _

_P.S. As I will not be in town for your birthday, I have included your gift with this letter. It is a vial of Felix Felicis that I had previously brewed for you, though you undoubtedly need no assistance in the arena of “getting lucky”._

_Severus Snape_

Harry’s stomach felt like lead. 

"Well? What's it say, Harry?"

He stared incredulously at the letter in his hands. Hurt by its icy tone, humiliated by its implications, and angered by its audacity.

“It wasn't my imagination. He was there. He was watching me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is curious, the film that Draco and Ginny went to see was Bridesmaids.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, everyone. :) My workload hasn't decreased, but at least I am done with my presentation and so hopefully should be able to update weekly again. 
> 
> I promise I'm not dragging it out intentionally, there are just a few pieces of plot that I need to make sure are in here before we can see the light at the end of the tunnel (ie, sexy times).

Harry watched the clock inch closer to midnight. He supposed it was a stupid habit to keep after so many years, but it brought him some sense of normalcy. When the minute hand finally struck the 12, he heaved a heavy sigh.

“Happy fucking birthday to me,” he grumbled to himself.

He jabbed at his pillow to try to get comfortable before staring up at the ceiling blankly.

He had had over a month to process Severus’s letter, and it still angered him every time he thought about it. The sheer gall the man had to watch Harry in the throes of passion in the first place, and then to have the audacity to throw it in Harry’s face like he had somehow betrayed Severus. He was the one who kept saying that he couldn’t give Harry what he wanted! He had shamelessly flirted and rubbed himself all over Harry, but when it came down to it was too chickenshit to do anything about it. Once he was back in the country, Harry was going to march down those dungeon stairs and give the hypocritical prat a piece of his mind. 

Realizing that he was working himself up instead of winding down to fall asleep, Harry forced himself to slow his breathing and clear his mind. 

He still had another month to seethe over it, after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_20 August 2011_

_Severus,  
I don’t know when you plan on returning from your travels, but it would be nice to know once you’re back in the country. If you are quite through with your sulking and would like to join me in Diagon Alley, I’ll be heading there next week to fetch the supplies for my new Firsties. While I highly doubt that your stubborn ego will allow you to respond to this, know that if I don’t hear from you once term starts I will show up in the dungeons and make a very dramatic scene. _

_Harry_

He re-read the letter, trying to decide if he sounded too petulant. He would not lose the friendship he had with the man just because he was a git who didn’t know what he wanted, but at the same time he would not allow Snape to have free liberty of his emotions as if he had some kind of romantic stake in them. 

Harry summoned an owl and gave it explicit instructions to deliver the letter to the castle and to Snape’s quarters instead of to the man himself, wherever he was. Refusing to waste another moment dwelling on things, he closed the door to his office and decided to spend the rest of the gorgeous Summer afternoon playing quidditch with the kids. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey,” Ginny knocked lightly on the open door before stepping into the room.

Harry was sitting in his armchair reading, but looked up from the book upon hearing her voice.

“Hey Ginny,” he smiled up at her, “What are you up to?”

“I just finished getting the rooms switched around for the new kids next week,” she walked toward the empty armchair next to Harry and sat down. “What are you reading?”

“The Hobbit,” he grinned. 

Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately, “Of course you are.”

“It’s a classic.”

“Of course it is,” she laughed.

Harry smacked her leg playfully before standing up and stretching his arms over his head. His shirt rode up to reveal a sliver of his stomach, which Ginny immediately poked with her finger while still chuckling. 

“Are you still planning on going to Diagon Alley later on?” She asked.

“I was actually thinking about putting it off another day,” Harry answered sheepishly. 

“Do you want some company? Draco mentioned that he needed some more ingredients and I thought the three of us could go together and have a pint on the way back.”

“You want to spend your Friday date night in Diagon Alley with a third wheel?” he said jokingly.

“Of course we do, Potter,” a voice drawled from the doorway, “Anything to get you out of Glasbury and your pitiful moping.”

Harry eyed the blonde sauntering over to them before saying with a raised eyebrow, “And I suppose this evening you have planned for me will have a better turnout than the last one?”

A guilty look flitted across Draco’s face before he schooled his features, unseen by Harry. “At least you got laid,” he said flatly. 

“Yes, and I feel so much better for it,” Harry sniped.

“Like I have any control over Severus being a peeping Tom.” 

“Boys,” Ginny interrupted with a smirk, “Let’s get back to the point. Do you want company or not, Harry? No sense in procrastinating getting the supplies if we’re offering to go with you.”

Harry heaved a mock sigh of annoyance, “I suppose.” At least with his friends coming, it could help keep his mind off of the fact that this was the first time in years that Severus wasn’t joining him, the smarmy bastard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diagon Alley was surprisingly quiet for the Friday before the start of term, but it could have been that 2pm was a time that didn’t see as many patrons. The Apothecary had been a quick and painless job, as well as the shops where they found the children's miscellaneous school supplies. 

Madam Malkin had been unusually pleasant and had ended up talking their ears off, particularly Ginny’s. Twenty minutes in, Harry and Draco had edged away from the two women as their conversation turned to gossip. 

“Merlin, are _all_ women like that?” Draco asked incredulously as he browsed through a section of gaudy suspenders.

“Probably not, but you know Gin is. She loves a good intrigue,” Harry grinned.

He caught bits and pieces of what the ladies were saying, but decided that he didn’t rather care to know the latest news. Far too many times he had been the topic of gossip and he didn’t fancy it much. He ventured further into the shop for a few minutes until he found himself staring at women's pants. He laughed at his own awkwardness before turning around and bumping into Draco.

“Picked up a new habit, have you?” the Slytherin smirked. 

“Yes, what do you think,” Harry said sassily as he grabbed for the two closest pairs of knickers, “The lacy black ones, or the silky pink ones?” He held them both in front of his trousers and swished his hips dramatically.

“I would go with green ones if I were you,” Draco grinned mischievously, finding an emerald thong on a nearby rack and tossing it at the messy-haired man. “To accentuate those ridiculous eyes.” 

The two stared at each other for a beat before Harry dissolved into laughter, “Merlin, I would never want to squeeze my bits into women's pants. I can’t imagine it’s comfortable.”

“Gryffindors,” the blonde sniffed pretentiously, “They’re so bloody vanilla.”

Harry laughed and started to walk in the direction of where he could hear his ex-wife and the shop owner still gossiping. He couldn’t help but notice Ginny’s uncomfortable body language, and so ducked behind a rack of robes that obscured him from view while giving him the perfect line of sight to the two women.

“Do you know the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, dear?” Madam Malkin asked conspiratorially.

“I’ve heard of her,” Ginny said, nervously looking around as if to see if anyone was in earshot. “She’s Pomona Sprout’s niece I think. Charley, is it?”

“Yes,” Madam Malkin exclaimed excitedly. “Come and have a look at these robes that she fawns over each time she’s in here.”

Ginny followed the woman to a display that held stunningly beautiful ceremonial robes. They were bright white, with a high collar and a subtle line of crystal jewels along the front. The hem and sleeves had elegant silver stitching that seemed to change hue depending on the angle you looked at it. 

Harry didn’t need to look at the display to know which robes they were discussing. He had noticed them in the shop the last time he’d stopped in. 

“Wow,” Ginny breathed. “Those are... incredible.”

“Thank you, dear. It took me over a year to make them. It was a bit of wishful thinking, really. Never did I think anyone would actually consider purchasing them, what with how high the materials made the cost.”

Ginny gaped at the woman, “And you’re saying that Charley is interested in them?”

“Oh, quite. Last time she was here she even considered putting a deposit on them to ensure no one else purchased them before she had the opportunity,” Madam Malkin’s eyes shone with mischief. “Not that anyone else has given them a second glance other than to admire them.” 

“I wasn’t aware that she had someone important enough in her life to warrant wedding robes,” Ginny said with apparent unease. She glanced around the shop again.

“Well, I’ve heard that she’s getting on rather well with Professor Snape these days,” the older woman winked, “Word has it that they’re considering a courtship.”

Harry didn’t need to hear the rest of the conversation, Madam Malkin verbally confirming what he had already suspected in his heart since June. He slipped away in the direction of the front of the store with a hot weight in his chest, berating himself for eavesdropping when he already knew that nothing good ever came of it.

“Who would have thought, eh? That man is as prickly and somber as they come, and Charley is friendly and warm. But you know what they say about opposites…”

“Yes, that’s what they say,” Ginny said weakly. 

Madam Malkin opened her mouth to say something more when Draco approached the two women.

“I’m sorry to interrupt ladies, but we are… My word, those are lovely robes,” the blonde eyebrows shot up practically to his hairline. 

The older woman flushed delightedly, “Why thank you, dear. I was just talking to Ms. Weasley here about them.” 

Draco tilted his head inquiringly at Ginny.

“Not for me, you berk!” She laughed. Seeing the question forming on Draco’s lips, she quickly said, “Well Madam Malkin, thank you so much for everything today. We really must be going; we’ve got more supplies to pick up for the children.”

“Of course, dear! I didn’t mean to keep you so long. You three have a lovely day.”

Ginny steered the Slytherin toward the exit, and caught the arm of a seemingly unsuspecting Harry who was hovering near a display by the front window. 

“It’s amazing what a little time and perspective will do for a person. She has never been that friendly with me before,” Draco said as the three walked back out to the street.

“Yes, it’s incredible the things that can happen once you’re no longer a self-righteous arsehole,” Ginny hummed in agreement, chuckling as she dodged the bony elbow that jabbed in her direction. 

When Harry stopped walking to review a list from his pocket, Draco looked questioningly between the shop they had just vacated and Ginny, who subtly shook her head as if to say, _later_.

“I think the books are the last thing,” Harry said, finally looking up from the parchment with carefully schooled features. 

“Lead the way,” Ginny said with a smile that did not reach her eyes. 

“Yes, and then we can finally get a drink and something to eat,” groused Draco. 

“You’re such a whiny bitch when you get hungry,” Harry huffed. 

“Fuck off, Potter.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Merlin, Harry. Why do you do this by yourself every year? I’m utterly exhausted,” Ginny made a show of dragging her feet along the cobbled road.

“I’ve always enjoyed it,” he answered irritatingly before looking up at his friends, “Severus and I usually meet for lunch or at least tea when I’m in London.”

“None of that, Potter. The point of us coming with you was to take your mind _off_ of your unrequited love,” Draco words were harsh but were delivered in a gentle tone. 

“You’re right,” Harry tried to smile but knew it likely was a grimace. 

“Come on, let’s stroll around a bit and decide where to go for food,” Ginny supplied, urging the two men forward.

They walked along the street together and looked through the shop windows, talking about the upcoming Hogwarts term and the new kids that were starting at Glasbury within the next week. Draco had started to get crankier by the minute and suggested they just go to the Leaky Cauldron since they all were familiar with it. Ginny had wanted nothing to do with that, insisting that there had to be something better than the boring old pub they’d been to loads of times. 

As the already thin crowd of people became more sparse the further they walked, Harry recognized that they were nearing the quaint little café where Severus had taken him the previous year. 

“Oh, what’s that place?” Ginny said excitedly as she spotted it, “It looks perfect!”

Harry hesitated only briefly before saying, “It’s actually quite good; I’ve been there once before. The pie is fantastic.”

“No need convincing me,” she smiled back at Harry and hurried toward the building, already several paces ahead of her two comrades. 

Once she reached the entrance, however, she froze and then turned abruptly toward Harry and Draco, effectively blocking them from seeing into the café through the glass door. 

“On second thought,” she said with slightly wide eyes, “Why don’t we just go to the Leaky? Draco’s right, we already know what we like there.”

“Come ON Ginny,” the blonde said with none of his normal composure, “I’m fucking ravenous and tired of all this walking.” He tried to nudge her shoulder out of the way so that he could open the door, but Ginny poked him in the ribs and stared at him with a strange expression. 

Draco glanced through the glass behind her, froze for a moment, then he too turned around and parroted what Ginny had said.

“She’s right, Harry. Let’s go back to the Leaky Cauldron. We have to go by there anyway when we head home.”

Harry stood staring at his two friends, his insides warring between irritation and amusement. Did they really think him stupid enough to not realize what was going on?

“If you both are concerned with how I’ll react when I see Severus and Charley in there together, don’t worry. I already know that they come here often.”

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, then at Harry. 

“Besides,” Harry said as he walked towards the door, trying but failing to keep the bitterness from his voice, “Perhaps we can take the opportunity to congratulate them on their almost-courtship.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the overdue update. Hope everyone is having a fun and safe holiday. This chapter is NOT the blow-up you're all waiting for; it turned out to be more angsty than I thought. But the confrontation between our boys is coming, worry not! :P I'm already working on the next chapter.

Harry sat in front of his hearth, tumbler of firewhiskey in one hand and forgotten book in the other. He stared unseeingly at the lazy flames, contemplating the coming week and replaying the events from the previous evening in his mind. 

It had been a mistake to stay at the café. He had known it yesterday, and recognized it even more today.

The three of them had eaten their meal in the diner; Harry purposely sat with his back toward the other couple’s table so that he wouldn’t make eye contact with Snape. Ginny and Draco had been on edge the entire time, taking turns filling the silence with constant chatter in an endeavor to hold his attention. The food that had previously been so delicious and flavorful now tasted like sawdust. Harry appreciated the attempt at distracting him, however ineffective it truly was. His companions had decided to forgo any kind of tea or dessert in lieu of getting their friend away from the building and a potential scene as quickly as possible. 

On his way out, Harry had stopped by the table where both Professors sat. 

After having spent the entire Summer trying to view the situation with a different perspective, he had eventually resigned himself to the fact that Charley was an unfortunate party in this and didn’t deserve the resentment that he had been harboring toward her. She liked Severus, and Harry couldn’t begrudge her something that he himself felt, however much he wanted to hate the woman. The true issue was that Snape didn’t know what he wanted, or was too afraid to admit it. And ultimately his indecision would further hurt Harry or Charley, if not both.

So while Charley had been given a somewhat friendly greeting, Snape received a cool nod and a tight-lipped smile. 

“Severus,” Harry said flatly, “Perhaps I will see you the next time I find myself at Hogwarts.” 

He saw what looked like a flash of pained regret in the dark eyes before irritation shuttered them, but had not let himself jump to conclusions about any possible meaning behind it. 

The sadness and longing that had been Harry’s near-constant companions when it came to the Potions Master were riding in the back seat to the anger that he felt, but he had known that the café was not the place to air his grievances with the man.

If tensions hadn’t been so high as he walked toward the exit, he would have laughed at how Ginny and Draco had looked standing by the door, faces pale and practically vibrating with anxiety. 

Alone in his room now and the tension no longer present, Harry let himself chuckle at the image of the two from the night before. Ginny frantically wringing her hands together and Draco’s features so taught that he looked constipated, worried that their friend would explode into a Gryffindor tantrum. 

His chuckle turned into a belly laugh and he set his tumbler and book down so that he could hold himself around the middle where his stomach was starting to cramp. He bent forward and howled hysterically into his knees, the tears on his cheeks determined to come out whether from laughter or misery. 

As Harry slid from his chair onto the plush area rug, all humor dissolved and he was left with an aching sadness. He curled his fingers into the soft fibers and stretched out onto his stomach in front of the fire, bitter sobs fighting to be released. They finally freed themselves from the throat that had never before admitted to the piercing loneliness, and Harry allowed himself to openly weep for the love of the man he yearned for but would never be able to fully have. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He must have cried himself to sleep lying there, because he woke to a gentle tapping on his door. Sitting up slowly from his prone position, Harry scrubbed his hands over his clammy face and rolled his shoulders to work out some of the stiffness. He wasn’t ready to move away from the warmth, so he maneuvered himself to sit with his back resting against the chair and his sock feet pointed toward the fire. 

“You can come in,” he softly called out. 

The door opened slowly and a familiar head of bushy hair tentatively appeared on the other side.

“Harry?” An unsure voice said, “Are you alright in here?”

Harry’s chest filled with warmth at the sound of his friend’s voice. 

“Hi Hermione, I didn’t know you were coming with Ron today. I would have found you earlier if I’d known,” he smiled weakly and beckoned her further in.

She closed the door behind her and paused to let her eyes adjust to the darkened room, lit only by the flames in the hearth. 

“Oh Harry,” she moved to sit on the floor next to him and curled him into a strong hug. “You missed dinner, so I thought I’d come check on you. Ginny said that you’d been working in your study all day and to not expect to see you.” 

Harry stayed in the embrace for a long time and just let himself be held. Her hair tickled his nose but the affectionate touch of his dear friend was like a soothing balm to his raw soul. She seemed to sense what he needed because she didn’t pull away, instead letting him be the first to end the hug.

Harry had to look like shit, he was sure of it. Hermione studied him with concern etched on her face, taking in what was likely bloodshot eyes and blotchy skin. 

“Harry, what’s going on?” Her voice was soft. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I love Severus, Hermione.”

She smiled sadly at him but nodded her encouragement for him to continue. 

“I think that I’m finally admitting to myself that he, _we_ , are just a fantasy… that it’s never going to be what I want it to be.”

She placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “And what makes you say that now? Because of their supposed courtship?”

He nodded in acknowledgement, afraid that his voice wouldn’t work if he attempted to say anything. 

Hermione rubbed soothing circles onto his arm as she continued, “And until now you’ve held onto the hope that he has reciprocal feelings for you?”

“Well, I know I haven’t been the greatest at keeping you up to date on everything,” Harry looked at her apologetically, “But he has been giving me mixed signals for the last six months or so. I thought that there was something there for him, but maybe he just didn’t realize it himself yet. I swear, Hermione, he was doing all sorts of things that any normal person would take as a green light.”

“What sorts of things?”

“Well, er…”

“Oh Harry, just say it. I promise I’ve heard worse.”

“Alright,” Harry took a deep breath and continued, “When we would meet up to watch the tele together or chat or whatever, he started to touch me more and more. Cuddle with me on the couch, grab my arse, run his hand along the front of my trousers, grind against me from behind, those sorts of things.”

Hermione blinked at him, momentarily stunned. “Shit,” she breathed. “Yes, I can see how that would send some mixed signals.”

“I know, right? And I’ve been careful to not respond in kind in case it made him uncomfortable. He is the one who has initiated all of the touches, and it’s very nearly driven me batty with want.”

“And he was aware of what it was doing to you?” She asked. 

Harry gave a look that said, _obviously_ , before adding, “He was rubbing on me through my trousers, ‘Mione. He definitely could feel the effect he was having on me.”

Despite the serious tone of the conversation, a slight blush pinked on the witch’s cheeks and she let out a giggle. 

“Sorry Harry,” She smiled apologetically, “I just can’t imagine Professor Snape running his hands all over you like that. Honestly it sounds… quite hot.”

“Hermione!”

“Well! Tell me I’m wrong,” She challenged.

“Of course you’re not wrong,” Harry huffed. “That’s the problem! Here I am, besotted with a man who has been my friend for years. Then over the course of the year he has become some brazen tease who gropes me until I’m hard, smirks about it, gets angry with me when he sees me snogging someone else, has the audacity to tell me he’s not interested in men, and now all of a sudden he’s practically engaged to this woman!” Harry didn’t realize that his voice had risen increasingly the longer he went on, and he had practically screamed the last part at his friend. 

Hermione knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t yelling at her, rather at the situation. She sat quietly for a moment and appeared to be deep in thought. 

“Ginny told me about what happened with Brad,” she finally said. 

After a few minutes more of silence, she softly said, “I do have to admit, Harry, it seems like Severus doesn’t know what he wants. I don’t say that to encourage false hope for you, but to say that,” she paused before continuing, “You can’t be responsible for what is truly in his heart. You can only do what’s best for you. And I think that this in-between place that you’ve been in for so long is not good for you.”

She reached out again to stroke his arm lovingly. 

Harry nodded his agreement and could feel the sting of more tears threatening to fill his eyes once again. 

“That’s why I’m such a mess today, ‘Mione. I told him almost a year ago that I would take him in my life in whatever capacity he was willing to give me, but I can’t do it anymore. Not like this, at least. Not with all the touching and the confusion. If he wants to be with Charley, and obviously he does, then I’ll have to learn to deal with it and hopefully one day I can be happy for him. But I can’t keep giving myself false hope. I can’t keep letting him lead me on, even if he doesn’t realize that’s what he’s doing.”

Hermione stared pointedly at the messy-haired man. “Of course he realizes what he’s doing. He’s not a stupid man, Harry. And a few years ago I would never have said this... but I don’t think he means it with malicious intent. He cares about you too much to blatantly hurt you.”

Harry nodded his agreement, “It comes down to the fact that he doesn’t know what he wants. And I’ve always been okay with that. But I can’t be anymore.” 

“Oh, Harry. I’m so sorry.” 

He couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, and they trailed hotly down his face as he took Hermione’s hand in his. “I’ve never let myself think about the scenarios where we don’t end up together. I knew that there was a chance that he’d find someone else, but my heart wouldn’t let my head go there.” She squeezed his hand in encouragement and he continued, “I was so _angry_ with him after he sent me that letter and disappeared for the Summer. I’ve been angry with him for months, but now all I feel is a sort of… sad resignation.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him again. This hug wasn’t as long as the first one, and Harry came out of the embrace feeling bolstered by his friend’s encouraging reassurance. 

He wiped his face with his hands and finally stood from where he’d sat for the last several hours. He offered his hand and pulled Hermione up swiftly before spotting his abandoned firewhiskey and throwing it back in one go. He turned to beam at his bushy-haired friend and waggled his eyebrows comically. 

She laughed at his antics before sobering slightly, “So what's your plan then?”

“Well, first I’m going to grab a bite to eat. I’m famished.”

“And then?” She smirked and raised her eyebrow. 

“And then I’m going to pay Severus a visit and tell him we’re breaking up, but that we can still be friends.”

Hermione smacked him playfully, “Harry!”

“Well I won’t put it like that, but essentially that’s what is going to happen. And I’ll try my damndest to be supportive of his little courtship with Charley. Who knows, maybe I can give him a few pointers. I was married to a woman for a stint, after all,” He smiled cheekily before saying in a serious tone, “Thank you, Hermione.”

“You don’t need to thank me, you already had it figured out by the time I walked in here.”

“I know, but you are always an excellent listener,” he said genuinely. “Really, thank you.”

She smiled warmly at him and patted his cheek affectionately. “Anytime, Harry. Truly.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this one today after just posting the last chapter, and I enjoyed it so much that I wanted to post it tonight. This is one of the plot pieces I've been DYING to get out, so let me know what you think.
> 
> (If surprises aren't your thing, the spoiler tag for this chapter is in the end notes.)

Since his heartfelt conversation with Hermione two weeks prior, Harry had strengthened in his resolve regarding how he would move forward with his and Severus’s relationship. He had tried to find a delicate way to say what needed to be said, but had ultimately decided that being blunt would probably be the best approach to avoid any misunderstandings. And while he was no longer frothing at the mouth in anger about what had happened over the Summer, there were still times when the Potions Master’s hypocritical words would pop into his head and fester. 

On most days, Harry felt the same as when he had spoken to Hermione--sad resignation for what would be lost forever to him. Other days, the whole scenario rankled and he felt a sense of injustice that made him an irritable grumblefuck to anyone he came across. 

Today, much to the misfortune of Glasbury inhabitants, happened to be one of those days. 

Harry had awoke with vivid images of Severus sucking him off, and was immediately plunged into a fowl mood. His subconscious hadn’t quite caught up with the new plan yet, and had continued to supply his dreams with pale flesh, long fingers, and a dark chocolate voice.

Currently he was brooding over a mug of his coffee in the dining room, glaring at anyone who dared try to sit near him. He had waited until breakfast was almost over before coming down to avoid snipping at any of the children. 

Harry scowled darkly at Draco, who had leisurely slid into the seat directly across from him. 

“I’m not in the mood to talk, Malfoy.”

“Well that works out perfectly, _Potter_ , because I’m not in the mood to hear your shite,” he said in a pleasant voice. 

“Just sod _off_.”

Draco stared incredulously at him before saying, “You listen to me, you wanker. I’m tired of everyone walking on eggshells around you depending on your daily mood. Whatever the fuck is going on, and I would venture to say that it has something to do with Severus, work it out. If you’re pissed at the man, take your anger out on him, not on us.”

Harry looked up from his coffee mug and tilted his head at the Slytherin, caught off guard by the aggressive candor. “What makes you think this is about Severus?”

“Please,” the blonde gave a sarcastic laugh, “When has your fowl mood **not** had something to do with that man? Personally, I think this is the mood you ought to be in when you finally confront him on what an arse he’s been. It’s much more preferable to the simpering, sad boy-hero thing that you have on your other days.”

At that, Harry stood abruptly and glared at his friend. “Fuck you, I am not sad and simpering.”

A dainty eyebrow rose in challenge. “Don’t tell it to me; tell it to him.” As if the ‘him’ was in question, Draco pointed to the floo on the far wall of the dining room. 

“What?” Green eyes widened, “I can’t floo directly into his quarters, are you mad? I haven’t been there in months. What if he’s in the middle of something?”

“So what if he is? Are you not important enough to take priority over whatever he may be doing?” The Slytherin stood and crossed his arms.

“Wh- What if he’s ...changing his clothes, or something,” Harry floundered. 

Draco grabbed Harry roughly by the shoulder and pulled him toward the fireplace, “Then you will get a lovely eyeful of the man that has been the object of your affection for years, and you can tell him what a tosser he is after you’ve seen how his body measures up to your fantasies,” he growled. 

They stopped just in front of the hearth and the blonde continued, “Don’t be a prat, Potter. You deserve to say your bit, and he deserves to hear it.”

Harry’s gaze hardened and his jaw clenched in response to his friend’s words.

“Good,” Draco said resolutely. Before the momentum of his pep-talk could wane, he threw a pinch of powder into the floo, called out Severus’s address, and promptly pushed Harry in.

Once the floo went dormant, a slow clap started from the corner of the dining room, and Draco turned to see Ginny standing with a grin plastered on her face, Blaise and Luna quickly joining in the dramatic applause. He laughed and gave a theatrical bow after straightening his robes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having never been thrust into a floo, the ride was rougher than normal. Harry landed unceremoniously on the other side, sprawled out like a ragdoll. He gathered himself off the floor before casting a quick wandless cleaning charm on his robes and face.

The sound of the floo brought footsteps toward him, and he turned to see Charley looking at him with surprise.

“Harry! I didn’t realize you and Severus were meeting today; it’s been a few months so I wasn’t sure if you’d started up again,” she smiled at him warmly. 

For once, he did not have to summon false pleasantries when he returned her smile.

“Hey, Charley. No, we didn’t have anything set up; I’m actually popping in unannounced. There are some things I needed to discuss with Severus.” As he finished his sentence, he noticed that the man had walked into the room and was staring at him with a blank expression. 

The honey-blonde woman took note of Harry’s serious tone and glanced between the men, nodding, “Absolutely, I’ll leave you to it. I have some things to do in one of the greenhouses so I'll be out for a while. It’s good to see you, Harry.” She waved cheerily and made her way out of the quarters. 

Once the door closed, Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the mantel behind him, turning to Snape with an expectant look. The anger that had flared with Draco’s words had mellowed but was still simmering just below the surface. He was determined to keep it in check as long as possible.

The drawn out silence proved to be too uncomfortable for the Potions Master who finally said, “Well?”

Harry cocked his head slightly to the side and just looked at the man. 

“Since you obviously came here with something to say, get on with it,” Snape bit out.

The lack of their normal banter weighed heavily on Harry’s heart, but as he was not the one in the wrong he trudged onward and ignored his emotions.

“I hear that congratulations are in order,” he finally said in a soft voice. When he received no response, he stared pointedly at the man and raised his eyebrow. 

“That… it is not… We merely discussed the possibility,” the dark eyes avoided him.

Harry sighed and shook his head, “Severus, there is no need to be so defensive. There is nothing wrong in planning a life with Charley, if that is what you want.”

“I’m not being defensive,” he snarled and took a few steps toward the younger man. 

Harry laughed, which apparently was the wrong thing to do.

“How _dare_ you barge into my quarters, demand my audience, and then laugh in my face.” Snape’s long legs made quick work of the distance separating them, and a pale finger was jabbed into Harry’s chest. 

Harry stared incredulously at the older man, astounded at this disproportionate reaction that his few words had prompted. He knew this man. He knew that this was what Severus did when feeling backed into a corner; he lashed out. Where normally he was patient and even-tempered with the Slytherin so that he felt less threatened, this time he was absolutely not going to tolerate his shit. He wordlessly threw up a few silencing spells in case things escalated.

Even as he could feel his ire returning in full force, Harry calmed himself enough to say evenly, “What. is. your. problem.”

“ _My_ problem? I am not the one here with the problem, Mr. Potter,” Snape said in a raised voice. 

“Harry,” he gritted out, feeling himself stretched almost to the limit of his control. 

“No, you are not my Harry right now. You are acting like you did in school: petulant, presumptuous--”

“ _Your_ Harry? Oh you have got some nerve, Snape,” green eyes flared in anger, “You disappear for months, MONTHS, and the only heads-up I get is a bitchy letter via owl with a backhanded insult disguised as a birthday present? Then you come back to Britain and don’t even bother telling me you’re in the country again; the only reason I know is because I accidentally ran into you in Diagon Alley with your _fiance_ \--”

“Do not call her that,” Severus interjected bitingly.

“Don’t interrupt me, Severus,” Harry said darkly. The brief reprieve gave him a chance to calm his breathing. He was still standing with his back against the mantle, but seemed to be looming over the older man despite the disparities in their height. “I don’t know exactly what is going on with you lately,” he continued in a low voice, “But I am not going to be a doormat for you to step all over while you try to figure it out. I am your friend; I deserve better. And I have more self-respect than that.”

“Yes, enough self-respect when it comes to me, but you’d let any muggle have their way with you against the wall of a filthy alleyway,” the Professor sneered. 

Harry’s face darkened and his magic began to swirl around them as his normally level emotions roiled into a tailspin. He grabbed the taller man by the collar of his robes and his raw magic lifted him so that he was truly looking down at the Potions Master, whose eyes had widened with what appeared to be a mixture of awe, excitement, and possibly fear. 

“Unless you are the one having their way with me, you will _never_ get a say in what I do with my dick, Snape,” he said through gritted teeth. He could feel his magic starting to pulsate around them, bright tendrils weaving through the air and the six centimeters of space between their torsos. The dark eyes closed with a pained expression, Harry shaking the man until they opened and were focused on him again, “Just like I don’t get a say in whatever you do to Charley with yours.” 

Severus snarled at Harry’s last words and fought to loosen the firm grip the younger man still had on his collar. The unbridled magic continued to grow and Snape groaned painfully at the intensity of it. His breathing quickened and his face was pinched in distress.

Harry recognized that the force of his power would soon be too much for him to pull back in if he let it increase further, and so started to loosen his hold on the Professor’s robe in an attempt to calm himself and his magic. Severus clutched at him momentarily as if he meant to assist in Harry’s descent. As the front of their bodies closed the distance between them and brushed against each other, Snape sucked his breath in through his teeth like he had been burned. 

Realizing that he had left his raw magic uncontrolled for too long, Harry’s anger began to quickly fade in his concern that he may have harmed Severus. Once his feet were firmly on the ground, he pulled the older man to him to check for injuries but froze when the Potions Master cried out. The solid body against him convulsed slightly before going completely limp. Harry scrambled to catch the deadweight and gently laid him on the ground. 

“Severus?!” Harry said frantically, checking his pulse point and running a basic diagnostic spell over the supine form. Nothing was wrong according to the scan. 

“Severus! Can you hear me?” He snapped his fingers in front of the onyx orbs, which were open but looked glazed and distant. Snape blinked lazily in response to the action but his gaze remained unfocused. 

Harry unfastened the multiple buttons on the black outer robe and opened it, placing his palms against the firm chest which rose and fell at a normal pace, much to his relief. 

He leaned his face directly over the Professor's and spoke softly but urgently, “Severus, I can see that your breathing and pulse are normal, but I need you to respond to me, please.” 

The dark eyes finally locked onto green, and Harry felt his awareness literally being pulled into the other man’s mind in some sort of spontaneous reverse-legilimency. 

Harry gasped as he was shown first-hand what Severus had just experienced in the last several minutes.

He drew back from the older man and sat up to take stock of the body in front of him with this new knowledge. He noticed the darkened spot at the front of the Potion Master’s trousers that he had initially missed in his panic to make sure the man was unhurt.

What he had interpreted as cries of pain from Snape were actually sounds of pleasure. The intensity of Harry and his raw magic had brought Severus to the brink of orgasm and pushed him over it. And it was something the proud man had never before experienced with another soul.

Severus was a virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Harry hasn't lost sight of the ultimate goal of his talk with Severus, but I wanted to end the chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger (I love me a good cliffy :D).
> 
> (Additional tag: Virgin Snape)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost two months since my last update, so I appreciate everyone being so patient. 
> 
> This chapter ended up being much longer than my normal chapters, but there was a lot of information that needed to be in it before I could find a decent place to stop. It's a bit of an emotional roller coaster between our boys, and a lot of dialogue. I've been editing it for a week now, so I would love for any fresh eyes to let me know of glaring mistakes I may have overlooked.

Harry sat on Severus’s couch, quietly picking at a hangnail on his thumb. It had been 10 minutes since the Potions Master had sat up from the floor and excused himself to the loo with a look of terror . 

A lot of things made more sense with this new information about his friend. It certainly better explained his hesitancy in discussing certain things in more detail, or the inconsistencies in what seemed to embarrass him. The man simply had no grid for it. Harry wondered if he had meant to initiate that strange bit of legilimency or if it had been unintentional. Virgin or not, however, it didn’t excuse Snape from his previous behavior. He had come to Hogwarts with the intention of telling the man off, but this would complicate his planned approach. 

It seemed like ages before Harry heard a door open. He looked up to see an apprehensive Severus slowly walking toward him. He had re-fastened his high-collared outer robe, which Harry knew was one of his coping mechanisms when feeling vulnerable. He sat down stiffly on the other end of the couch and faced forward, refusing to make eye contact with the younger man. 

Harry knew that he would have to tread lightly on the subject, as the man had obviously been keeping this secret even through their many years of friendship. 

He turned on the couch and scooted forward so that he was facing the Professor, but left some distance so that their bodies weren’t touching. 

“Severus,” He said in a gentle voice, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry waited patiently for a response, studying the Roman nose in profile.

“There is nothing to discuss,” came out almost as a whisper. He cleared his throat and finally looked over at the Gryffindor. “I apologize for performing legilimency without your consent.”

Green eyes searched the pale face, features taut with anxiety. 

“You don’t need to apologize, Severus. I’m grateful that you trust me enough to have shown me,” he paused, sensing what part of the problem was. “...However much you may now regret it.” The onyx orbs closed in pained admission to the words.

“It was not something I wished anyone to know,” the deep voice said, “I intended on taking it to my grave.”

“But how…” Harry saw Snape’s shoulders tense in anticipation of his next question. “Nevermind. It’s not my business.” The older man’s body relaxed, and he turned on the settee so that they were fully facing each other.

Harry tentatively reached out his hand to gently squeeze the knee closest to him, heart warmed that even now he didn’t flinch at his touch. 

“I know how private you are, Severus. I would never ask you to discuss something that you aren’t comfortable with.”

“But?” The response was clipped, as if preparing to be ridiculed. 

“No ‘But’. You don’t have to talk about it, just listen to me right now, okay?”

Harry looked at the man and waited for his acknowledgement. A terse nod of the head was all he received.

“Knowing you as well as I do, I would guess that you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop. But in knowing _me_ as well as _you_ do, you should already know that I would never do or say anything that would jeopardize the trust we’ve built with each other. If you ever want to talk about things like this, know that I will always listen without judgement. And I will never bring this subject up again unless you want to.” Harry looked pointedly at him before continuing, “That being said, there is absolutely no reason to ever be ashamed of your virginity.”

Snape quickly looked away, cheeks bright with embarrassment. Harry took hold of his chin and guided his face back so that their eyes met. 

“Truly, Severus. Don’t be ashamed.” He stroked his thumb over the corner of the thin lip, and froze at the soft intake of breath from the older man. Ignoring the flutter in his chest, he dropped his hand quickly before mumbling an apology, unsure of whether he was directing it at his heart or at the Potions Master. 

It was hard to be this close to the man he loved and not touch him in some way, but Harry hadn’t forgotten the reason for his visit today. As uncomfortable as it might be considering what had happened earlier, he knew that he had to broach the subject. 

He took a steadying breath, “So I know we inadvertently touched on it earlier when we were arguing, but I came here today to clear some things up with you.”

Snape stilled and studied the younger face with a completely blank expression. “I see.”

Harry stood from the couch and started pacing the area rug, unable to have this blunt conversation up close with the man after the vulnerable moment they had just shared. 

At the obvious shift in topic, the older man seemed to become more at ease with himself again. He adjusted his robes and sat back casually against the settee, watching Harry expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve gone over this in my head loads of times, and I’ve decided that I will be as direct as possible.”

“By all means, Mr. Potter,” the rich voice was tinged with humor. 

“Harry, you arsehole,” he stopped moving to give a half-hearted glare, “But I am glad to be on more familiar ground now.”

He resumed his pacing for a minute, trying to decide what to say first. The ire that had fueled him for months simply wasn’t there like it had been when Draco pushed him through the floo. Bloody Severus and his virgin orgasm. 

He turned and stared at the Slytherin, frustrated with his own inability to form the right words.

“I don’t-- I just--,” He tried to start, and made an irritated noise. “What exactly are we, Severus?” He finally asked, exasperated. 

Dark eyes stared at him bemusedly. “Wizards, Harry.” 

“Now is not the time to be cheeky! I am angry with you,” he huffed.

“Yes, I rather knew that already.” 

“So, what are we? Are we friends? More than friends?” Harry asked. 

“You already know that we are friends, you dolt.”

“Alright. And how would you say our behavior is, compared to other people that are friends?”

“Consider the intelligence of that question,” Snape answered haughtily, “How on Earth am I to know how other people act with their friends?”

“Gods, you make everything so difficult,” Harry rubbed his temples before directing an accusatory look at the Potions Master. “Do you think normal friends cuddle on the couch and rub each other's backs?” 

“I have seen as much between yourself and Ms. Granger while at Hogwarts.”

Harry knew he was going to have to just come out and say it, and likely the more crass the better to drive his point home. 

“Do you think normal friends enjoy getting each other hard?” He ignored the heat in his own face, and instead stared at the older man to watch his reaction.

Snape sat frozen on the settee, clearly caught off guard by the blunt wording. 

“Do you think they stroke each other through their trousers? That they slowly grind their cocks on each other’s arses? Would a normal friend trail their tongue across my neck, or nip at my earlobe with their teeth?” Harry had to look away for a moment, horrified to realize that his body was responding to the memories associated with his words. He cleared his throat before continuing, “What about playing with my hair, or whispering things in my ear so I feel your breath against me? Is that something a normal friend does?”

Harry felt somewhat gratified that he wasn’t the only one affected, if the deep blush and restless body language of the other man were anything to go by. 

“You are friends with Minerva, Severus. Would you ever do any of those things with her?”

“Of course I wouldn’t!” He spat in disgust. 

Harry smirked, “And if she went on a date and had a shag afterwards, would you be upset by that?”

“My friendship with Minerva is completely different from my friendship with you,” he stood abruptly and stalked toward the Gryffindor, eyes alight with indignation. 

“I know!” Harry threw his hands up in exasperation, “That’s the point I’m trying to make! We are not “just friends”. No matter how much you try to convince yourself, or me. What we have is not a normal platonic friendship.”

“It is normal; it simply is a different dynamic than others,” he argued. 

“Well that’s one way to put it,” Harry scoffed, “It’s definitely a different dynamic, but it’s _definitely_ not platonic.”

“I utterly disagree,” the taller man loomed over him, a challenge on his face. “While we both are already aware of your feelings toward me, I value you only as a dear friend. I am not aroused by you.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and he couldn’t hold back a disbelieving chuckle. “Oh, is that so?” 

“Quite.”

He knew that it was counterproductive to what he was trying to ultimately accomplish with the conversation, but Harry couldn’t resist how badly he wanted to prove the other man wrong. Admittedly, other than their dance almost a year prior, he had never felt Severus hard against him. But then again, he had made a conscious effort to not reciprocate the touches lest it make the stoic man uncomfortable in any way. He had thought that he was being a gentleman. But now Severus was throwing down the gauntlet. 

Snape was an incredible wizard, but he was unprepared for wandless and wordless magic. 

In an instant, Harry silently magicked open the buttons on the black outer robe. He snaked his arms inside the fabric and wound them around the lithe form, pressing their bodies tightly together. His shorter stature brought his nose and lips level with the older man’s neck, and he was sharply reminded of the way Severus smelled the night of Blaise’s party. His chest fluttered and ached simultaneously as he held tightly to his heart’s desire, breathing deeply against his warm skin. 

Knowing that it was a stupid idea but stubbornly ignoring common sense in order to prove a point, Harry began to kiss and nip along the pale expanse of neck. A soft gasp, an involuntary moan, and Harry was rock hard in an instant. He stroked across the broad expanse of the back and shoulders, his hands sandwiched between the fabric of the outer robe and shirt. He rubbed circles in the tense muscles along the spine and began to gently grind forward into the solid body. Severus moaned again, but must have realized he had done so because instantly he quieted. Harry looked up to see lips pursed tightly together in an effort to prevent any additional noises from betraying their owner. Dark eyes bore into green, and the level of unspoken intensity in them nearly melted the Gryffindor to the core before the onyx orbs squeezed shut and the face above him turned away.

Harry moved his left hand to the front of the black shirt, leaving his right clasped along a bony hip. He ghosted his fingers across a clothed nipple and another half-aborted moan escaped from those thin lips. Remembering that Severus had never responded well to his bum being touched, Harry took a long-fingered hand and guided it to his own arse before moving back to caress the warm chest. He groaned unashamedly as the Potions Master immediately got the hint and cupped his arse with both hands. This elicited a jerk from the man’s cock, now fully hard and throbbing against Harry with every subtle thrust of his hips. 

Harry wrapped both arms around the strong back and pulled the taller man’s head down slightly so that his mouth was level with a pale ear. He chuckled softly into it before breathing, “If I don’t arouse you, Severus,” he ground his own erection into the answering hardness to accentuate his words, “Then what would you call that?” 

Snape immediately pulled away from the embrace and stared down at the messy-haired man with an unreadable expression. Harry watched his companion attempt to regain his composure, the long fingers leisurely fastening the buttons of his outer robe. Dark eyes scrutinized him in the silence that followed.

“Well I dare say that was a rather Slytherin thing to do,” the smooth voice almost sounded impressed. 

Harry smiled guiltily, “I do try to keep up, you know.” Relief flooded through him that he hadn’t pushed the man too far. 

As much as he wanted to throw up a fist in victory, Harry knew that nothing had really changed. Snape had still been a jealous twat over the Summer and had treated him abysmally. He was still practically engaged to Charley. If anything could be gained from this, Harry hoped that the man could at least recognize by now that he was not the self-purported heterosexual he had always claimed to be. 

He ran a shaky hand through his hair and gave a heavy sigh, “We really need to talk, Severus.” He collapsed onto the settee. 

“If you recall,” he sat down opposite Harry and said dryly, “That is what we were doing before you foisted yourself upon me.”

“Yes, well,” he answered with a faint smirk, “I rarely have the chance to prove you wrong. I had to take advantage of the situation.”

“And so you did.”

Harry stared at his friend and chewed his bottom lip. 

“I came here today because there are some things that I need to say, and that you need to hear.”

Snape inclined his head, “Go on then.”

“You may not like them, but I need to say them regardless.”

“I assure you, I am waiting on bated breath.”

“Don’t be a tosser, Severus.”

The Potions Master’s lip twitched upward, but he said nothing more.

“Full disclosure,” Harry rubbed his temple and gathered his courage before continuing, “I’m going to lay bare my chest to you, and you can do whatever you want with it when I’m done. 100% honesty and transparency.” He sighed heavily, “This won’t be easy for me to say, so please let me finish without interrupting me.” 

Black eyebrows furrowed slightly, and all humor faded from the pale visage.

“I have loved you for a long time, Severus.” He looked over at the man to see that he had his full attention.

“I have held onto the hope, for years, that you truly felt some type of romantic love for me as well. I have watched my friends get married, my classmates from Hogwarts start families, Glasbury kids find their partners… all while waiting to see if your feelings for me would ever change.”

“That is--”

“--Please. Please just let me say my bit, Severus.” 

He took a shaky breath. “Having you as a constant in my life has been the most rewarding, incredible experience. You have brought such joy to me, and such heart wrenching pain. You are by far the most stubborn, intelligent, beautiful man I know. And you drive me absolutely nutters, but I could not ask for a better person to count as a friend.”

Harry paused and held the dark gaze, hoping that Snape could read the raw honesty behind his eyes.

“The last eight months have been nothing short of exquisite agony. How long have you known my feelings for you? And in that time, how often did you say to me that you were not interested in the same thing? I know that you have never considered yourself a tactile man. Imagine my shock when you started to grant me friendly touches. Imagine my elation when you began touching me _intimately_.” 

He ran his fingers nervously through his hair, no longer able to look at the Slytherin.

“It was amazing when it first started. Feeling the man I love, not just touching, but initiating caresses across my skin. Sitting next to you on the settee watching your terrible Muggle show, and being perfectly content because you were holding me close like a lover.”

Harry paused to rub at his face, surprised but not embarrassed that his hands came away wet. 

“I thought that you were falling in love with me. I thought that the touches were your way of telling me, because you couldn’t bring yourself to say it out loud. That teasing me and intentionally turning me on every time we met was so that you could feel like you had some level of control over the situation.”

He chanced a look at the older man, and was momentarily stunned by his pained expression. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he continued talking against his knees.

“I asked you again, a few months after… after you’d been so blatantly physical with me. I asked if you still felt the same as before, if you weren’t even a little attracted to me, a _little_ curious at all,” He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “And you told me that you could never be what I wanted you to be. You called Charley ‘a delightful woman’, and more or less implied that you would consider pursuing things with her.”

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but Harry held up a hand to stop him. 

“I’m still not done,” he said firmly, finally locking eyes with the man. 

“That was hard for me to accept, about Charley. I was heartbroken because the one man I desired, the only one I wanted to build a life with, could never view me in the same light. But at the same time I was angry with myself for allowing hope to get the better of me, for putting my life on hold in the slim chance that you might eventually come to reciprocate my feelings. So eventually I acquiesced, and let Draco set me up on a blind date in Muggle London.”

A strange expression flitted across Snape’s features before disappearing. 

“And even though I knew that it was impossible, that you were interested in Charley and not me… I couldn’t help but feel guilty for going on a date with another man, even if it was purely for sex and nothing else.”

The older man flinched at those words, but remained silent when Harry shot him a look.

“The hopeless romantic in me kept wishing that you were there instead of Brad. I felt like I was being unfaithful to the thought of you. I wanted you to be the one I was talking to, laughing with. You were so heavily in my thoughts that when I looked up in that alley, there you were. Like I had summoned you there subconsciously by the sheer strength of my desire for your presence.”

Harry lowered his head, unsure of whether or not he should tell the Potions Master about the rest of that evening. Total Transparency, he reminded himself. 

“I know that you’re a private man, Severus. Now more than ever, I understand why you don’t feel comfortable having discussions about sex. But I am a sexual being, and I have always been very honest about my experiences.” He supposed that was the best disclaimer that he could give the man.

Forcing himself to meet the black gaze, he said calmly, “After I thought I saw you in the alley, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I wanted your voice, your hands, your lips. It was a disaster when I got back to that hotel room. I couldn’t stay hard, because all I could think about was that he wasn’t _you_. The only reason I was even able to continue that night was because I fantasized that it was you behind me.”

He studied the stoic face, not understanding the sudden look of confusion Snape wore. He could see the questions in his eyes, but they would have to wait until he was done. 

“You can imagine my surprise when I received your owl, then. I was already dealing with self-imposed guilt, feeling sorry for myself that I could never have you, still hanging on to the false hope that one day you’d change your mind… And you send me that insulting letter announcing your impromptu disappearance,” he lifted his chin defiantly, daring the Slytherin to disagree with him.

“Oh, am I permitted to speak now?”

“No!” Harry responded hotly. “That letter was _dripping_ with jealousy, Severus! That you would have the gall to make comments on my sex life--a sex life which you had already made quite clear wouldn’t involve you--absolutely blew my mind. I spent the better part of the Summer volleying between devastation at your silence and anger at your audacity.”

He ran his fingers through his hair again and said to his lap, “It was a miserable few months for me. I didn’t know where you were or what you were doing. I had a hunch that you were with Charley, and once I learned about your courtship it pretty much confirmed my suspicions.”

The older man tensed at Harry’s words.

“Look, I think it’s pretty obvious that there are some things that you need to figure out for yourself. I don’t know what it is you want, and I’m not sure you truly know either. And that’s okay, as long as you’re upfront with yourself and the ones that love you.”

Snape inclined his head questioningly, “What are you--”

“What I’m trying to say,” Harry sighed, “Is that even with how shitty you’ve been to me for the last few months, the only thing I want for you is to be happy, and I’ve finally come to terms with the fact that it won’t be with me. If building a life with Charley is what will bring you happiness, I will be as supportive as I can be.” He reached out and squeezed a black-clad shoulder affectionately. “You’re my friend, and I’ll still be around, but you may have to give me some space to nurse my pride,” he finished with a sad smile. 

“Space?” The smooth voice sounded higher than normal.

“Yeah, Severus. I’m going to need a little bit of space to distance myself.”

It was obvious that the older man didn’t know how to respond to this, and so made an attempt at humor. “Are you ‘breaking up with’ me?” 

Harry looked at him with a resigned expression. “Yes,” he admitted, “I guess I am in some way.”

Dark eyes widened in disbelief.

“Things can’t stay the way they have been,” Harry added, “It’s not fair for me to let my heart hold my head captive anymore when you’ve made your feelings clear.”

“What about what you said to me last year?” Snape interjected quickly, sounding almost frantic. “You told me that you would take me in whatever capacity you could have me.”

“I know I did. But it’s not sustainable, Severus. I have hopes, and dreams, and… and needs. Physical needs. It’s not fair for me to ignore them in exchange for scraps from your table. And don’t tell me that Charley would be okay with the amount of touching between the two of us.”

“It is of no consequence.”

Harry gaped at the Potions Master. “What the hell does _that_ mean?”

“It means that we are not betrothed, and it is of no consequence!” The older man snapped.

“You’re… you’re not engaged?” 

“No,” he answered curtly, “We are not. As I said earlier today, it was merely discussed. Nothing was agreed upon.”

“But…” Harry trailed off. “I don’t understand.” He felt a ridiculous flutter of hope inside his chest but refused to even give it thought. 

Snape sighed heavily and stood from the couch, walking several paces away before turning back toward the Gryffindor. 

“We had discussed several years back that if neither of us had found a suitable partner by a certain point, that we might consider,” a pale hand gestured in the air, “a marriage of convenience, so to speak.”

Harry stared up at the man, unable to form any of his questions into words. 

“Considering my,” the Professor’s Adam’s apple visibly bobbed, “...Inexperience,” he glanced down at Harry before quickly looking away. “I had thought this to be a perfect solution, as Charley is asexual and coitus would not be a determining factor in our compatibility.” 

“Wait… Charley is asexual?” 

“She is.”

Harry leaned back on the sofa and stared unseeingly at the far wall, deep in thought. 

“But you’re not.” he finally said. It was not a question.

Severus sighed again and returned to his place on the settee to face the younger man. He rubbed at his temple before quietly agreeing, “No. I am not.”

“And what, you just... resigned yourself to a life with no sex?” He asked incredulously.

“Not everyone lives and dies by their cock,” the Potions Master bristled. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by the insinuation that he was a slave to his libido, but he let it go. To Snape, every sexually-active adult in Britain was likely viewed as walking through life with their genitals leading the way. 

“And as you are now aware,” colour dotted the high cheekbones, “Carnal desires have never before held a role in my life.” 

Defiant eyes held his gaze for a long moment, but Harry could vividly read the uncertainty and self-consciousness hidden in their depths. He smiled softly at his companion, warmed that he trusted him enough to show such vulnerable honesty, however cloaked it was.

He placed a gentle hand on the man’s arm. “It’s okay to have desires, Severus. If you prefer to live a life abstaining from them or pursuing them, it is your choice. There is no shame in seeking pleasure in the company of someone else, just as there is no shame in celibacy. You simply have to be honest about what you truly want, with yourself… and with those you care about.”

The wiry frame shifted restlessly under Harry’s touch, but did not move away. 

“And if you have reservations about your previous agreement with Charley, you have to tell her. I can say from experience that being led on is not particularly enjoyable.” He gave an affectionate squeeze to Snape’s arm in order to soften the harshness of his words. 

Cool fingers covered Harry’s hand and an ink-stained thumb caressed his knuckles. Green eyes closed in contentment at the familiar touch of comfort, but abruptly opened when warm lips brushed against his skin. 

He tried to pull his hand back, but it was held fast in place. “Severus, this is what we can’t--” 

“What if--,” the interrupting voice cracked uncharacteristically. The Slytherin cleared his throat and dipped his head so that his face was obscured by a black curtain of hair. 

When next he spoke, it was in such a quiet whisper that the younger man had to lean forward to hear. 

“What if I no longer want what I once did?”

Harry regarded the raven head silently.

“What if I already know what I want, but am terrified to even give credence to my thoughts?”

The Gryffindor’s mind raced wildly at the myriad of implications those words brought forth. The pale hand wrapped around his own clenched tightly enough that it was painful.

Snape jerked his face upward, the fierce sneer on it a stark contrast to the barely-audible confession just voiced. “I cannot _stand_ the idea of you being with another,” he said through clenched teeth. “The thought alone consumes me with such a jealous rage that I want to punish any man that is fortunate enough to bask in your radiant countenance.” Onyx eyes blazed with indignation as they met his gaze. 

Harry stared in stunned disbelief.

Finally releasing his hold on the younger man, Severus moved closer so that their bodies were only centimetres apart. 

“This is what you wanted when you came here, isn’t it?” He hissed into an ear. “You wanted me to admit that I’m a selfish, jealous bastard? Admit that I take pleasure in touching and teasing you, but always leave you hard and aching for more?” 

Harry couldn’t stop the involuntary shudder that wracked through him at the filthy words.

Snape leaned back to lock eyes with him. “You floo in unannounced with all of your righteous anger and your infuriating maturity, and tell me that we cannot continue in the manner that we have been. And you tell me that you want me to be happy?” He snarled and stood up sharply, towering over the younger man. “I am _not_ happy, Harry!” He shouted. “I will never be happy knowing that someone else is making you laugh, someone else is sharing in your joys and sorrows, that you are drawing pleasure from a body that is not mine!”

Harry’s pulse was thrumming so hard that he was afraid he might explode. He couldn’t believe the words that were spilling from the man’s lips. It was everything he had ever yearned to hear, but he was afraid that if he moved it would somehow no longer be real. 

“And yes,” the Slytherin sneered, “I _am_ a selfish, hypocritical bastard, among many other things. I am well-acquainted with my long list of shortcomings.” His lip curled in self-disgust, “I want you all to myself, but am too much of a coward to admit it because of my fears. I’d much rather live in a world where I can have my treacle and eat it too, and damn everyone else’s feelings as long as I can ignore mine.” 

His voice hitched and a look of humiliation came over his face as he slumped to the ground in front of the younger man. 

“I have told you before that I could never be what you needed, Harry. I meant that in a very literal sense.”

Heart in his throat, Harry reached out to caress the cheek of the man he loved. Severus leaned into the touch before cupping the tan hand and kissing its palm. Delighted as he was by the sweet gesture, Harry couldn’t shake the feeling of foreboding at what the Potions Master’s next words would be. 

“As much as I ache for you, and as much as I selfishly want you all to myself, I know that I could not make you happy. I wouldn’t be able to give you what you need, Harry. Because I am…” he took a shaky breath, “absolutely _terrified_ at the thought of being penetrated.”

Confused, Harry took a moment to process what had just been said. A sense of relief flooded him once comprehension dawned, and he opened his mouth to correct the man’s wrong assumption. 

“Um, Severus?”

Two sets of eyes shot up to see Charley standing in the entryway, arms crossed and face dirt-streaked. 

She regarded both of the men calmly for a moment, then inclined her head. 

"Is there something that we should talk about?"


End file.
